On Wings of Hope
by Fever-Induced
Summary: what happens when "Supergirl" interrupts a girls night between Kara and Lena? How can Kara keep Lena safe from the impostor without exposing her secret? Is it even possible to hide her supergirl persona at this point? How will all of this affect Lena? Canon compliant through 4x17, Multi-Chapter. supercorp, redcorp and superredcorp.
1. Chapter 1

As Kara Danvers CatCo Media Reporter, she couldn't do much in the aftermath of "Supergirl" going rogue and murdering secret service agents in the process of attacking the White House. But as Kara Danvers, friend to Lena Luthor, she could absolutely swing by the CEO's apartment the next day. She had already seen Lena last night, in the company of Alex, in the aftermath and had been incredibly relieved to find that two of the most important people in her life believed that she was innocent. So coming to Lena as a civilian, to visit her friend, was a breath of fresh air.

Lena had been surprised to see her standing there at the door, but swiftly let Kara inside, all smiles and excited greetings. And so Kara had joined Lena on the couch, sipping on wine and talking in hushed tones, as if speaking too loud would disrupt the peaceful bubble they found themselves in, despite the worldly circumstances. Both women skirted around the White House subject, not wanting to taint the calm atmosphere.

Kara was finally able to relax, sitting across from Lena and admiring the gentle rustle of her hair as the breeze came now and then from the open balcony doors. She smiled over the lip of her wine glass, not realizing she had been caught staring until Lena ducked her head and smiled bashfully, asking "What?"

Kara blinked, "Huh?"

"Kara, you're staring," Lena told her through a laugh.

In turn, Kara's cheeks flushed with color as she shrugged, "I missed you."

Lena's shoulders which had been relaxed in their time together, suddenly drooped to mirror her exhaustion and she exhaled a deep sigh. "Kara, I'm so sorry." Her hand lifted, rubbing at her temples. "There's been so much going on-"

Kara leaned forward, jumping in, "No-no Lena, I didn't mean it in a way to blame you for anything. I completely understand! Things have been," an awkward laugh escaped her before she could help it, "a little crazy lately." Lena lifted her head and offered a tired smile. Kara pushed up her glasses and continued to speak, barely above a whisper. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I haven't been here for you." She hated that her Supergirl persona had been more of a friend to Lena lately than best friend Kara Danvers. And what would happen to all of that progress when Kara finally revealed her secrets? Her lips pulled into a deep frown and she tilted her head to meet Lena's gaze head on. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. I should have been-"

Lena reached out and took Kara's hand. They had been gravitating towards one another on the couch this whole time, and Lena was the first to breach the space between them. Accompanying her gentle hand hold was a soft sigh of, "Kara." Which had the blonde snapping her mouth shut, eyelashes fluttering with her surprise. "No more apologies tonight, please," Lena insisted, squeezing Kara's hand.

Kara smiled widely and nodded, turning her hand so their palms could touch, and threaded their fingers together. "No more apologies," she agreed.

They both softened yet again and leaned into one another, smiling over the rims of their wine glasses. "I'm glad you came by for a visit, Kara," Lena murmured after a short bout of comfortable silence. "I was actually meaning to reach out to you, I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining me on a trip to Stryker's Island. We need to find more information on Lex and who better to help than my favorite reporter?"

Kara's grin was bright and as eager as her response, "Count me in!" Lena's smile in return was equally as blinding and Kara found herself tipping forward slightly, "We'll make a trip of it," she insisted, eyes shining with delight. "You and me, on the road! Real life Thelma and Louise! But, uh, without the murdering, or the driving off a cliff part, heh. But then! Then we'll be detectives! Or well, you'll probably be better at the detective stuff and I'll just stick to the reporter shtick. But it'll be awesome to work with you, out in the field!"

Lena could feel the buzz of excitement rolling off her friend in waves, causing her to get out a, "Yes, Kara, it will be a delight," between quiet laughs.

Kara was glad to be included this time around. Lena had been doing a bit of investigation alongside Alex and Supergirl recently, so technically Kara had been there but Lena didn't know that yet. Kara's smile wavered and she hid it as not to worry Lena. She promised herself to come clean very soon with her friend. Otherwise, she knew it would come to bite her in the ass. But hopefully they would get through this trip without a hitch first.

There was a barely audible (to humans) flutter outside on the balcony and two soft taps as boot clad feet touched down on the cement. Kara subtly moved her gaze from Lena and towards the balcony, trying not to rouse suspicion as she surveyed the source of the noise. Framed by the billowing curtains was an imposing shadow. The person stepped forward and Kara's breath caught in her throat as she lurched to her feet, spilling her wine. The sudden movement shocked Lena into following Kara's gaze.

A sudden panic washed through Kara like a tidal wave and left her with a rolling sickness in her gut that she thought might actually make her vomit right then and there. The Supergirl impostor was right there and the only way to ensure Lena's safety was to expose her-or it, or whatever the heck it was!- but the easiest way to do that would be to out herself as the one true Supergirl. Bile crept up Kara's throat but she kept it at bay long enough to croak out, "Lena," and step forward between her friend and the intruder.

But for once Lena was faster, ducking out from behind Kara to get between her and Supergirl. "Oh! Kara, no!" Se assumed Kara was frightened by the Kryptonian, since they had dodged the subject of the White House and she didn't know the reporter's feelings on the events. "It's okay, I swear!"

Supergirl took another step into the room, her gaze on Lena, soft and doe eyed in the low lighting. Kara could choke on her rising panic, if it were physically possible.

"Lena," Kara urged, stepping forward and taking the CEO by her forearm, giving a gentle tug.

Lena spun around, a placating smile on her face, hands reaching up to cradle Kara by the upper arms, "Supergirl didn't do it!"

I know , Kara wanted to scream, _**I'm **Supergirl_, her eyes flickered to the caped crusader, _**She's **the impostor!_

And standing behind Lena, as if sensing Kara's internal struggle, Supergirl _smirked. _Another wave of nausea rolled through Kara's gut at the sight of her own features contorted into that satisfied, lopsided smirk.

Kara stumbled slightly, desperate to do _something_. "Lena," another croak, even more distressed than the last. _Damnit!_ Why couldn't she get anything else out! Lena was in serious danger and Kara could barely pull herself together to function properly.

"Kara Danvers."

She flinched at her name falling from what seemed to be her own lips. Supergirl made to take a step forward and suddenly Lena was standing right in front of her, hands gently pressing into Supergirls diaphragm, whispering, "Please, you're scaring her," to keep the Kryptonian from advancing on her _fragile, human friend_.

And something about that interaction, or the way _Supergirl_ turned her eyes on Lena again and immediately softened, had the initial panic wearing off, allowing Kara to pull herself together. And then Lena was returning to Kara, the same gentle hands at her waist, wide green eyes surveying her face and soft voice insisting, "I promise, Kara, she won't hurt us. I've been working with Supergirl and your sister too. Your sister! Oh, your sister believes in Supergirl too, that she didn't attack the White House. Kara, you must believe us."

Kara's eyes flickered over Lena's shoulder to where _Supergirl_ was standing, arms crossed over her chest. Their eyes locked. Then simultaneously narrowed in scrutiny of each other.

_Supergirl is a slave to her emotions_, Red Daughter thought to herself. _Why has she not acted?_ Lena must have something to do with Kara's indecision. That was the only thing she could think of that would stop Kara from attacking her right now. She does not want Lena to know of her second identity. This had her tilting her head curiously as Kara appraised her. This only seemed to fluster the other blonde, who stiffened and flared her nostrils.

Another smirk curled at her lips.

Coming to see Lena had been one thing, but once she realized Kara was with her, she hadn't been able to resist. She had lurked outside for some time, listening to their banter and watching the way they interacted, with her super-hearing and x-ray vision respectively. Reading about Lena from Kara's journal, meeting her briefly in the flesh. Neither compared to the possibility of standing between them both, of setting Kara off the edge and forcing her to reveal her true identity. The thought had barely solidified in her mind, before she found herself delicately landing on Lena's balcony.

Yet here she was, watching Lena placate a completely distraught Kara, who showed no signs of aggression. She had sworn the overemotional Kryptonian would have immediately gone on the offensive to protect Lena Luthor. Was keeping her secret worth more than Lena's safety? _Impossible_, she mentally berated herself. Not after the way Kara had spoken so highly of Lena in her journal. Then again, she had not yet made a threatening move on Lena. Did Kara sense no threat? The idea caused her to bristle indignantly. Kara Danvers was weak, where she was strong. Kara Danvers was corrupt where she sought justice. Kara Danvers was blind to America's greed where she would not allow it to stand any longer. The Americans were at fault for the death of the first person she had ever saved. Kara Danvers should absolutely feel threatened by her.

Lena's fingers curling around her wrist, pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked the fog away, focusing on the bright green eyes before her, soft but imploring.

"Supergirl?"

A smile tugged her lips upwards, daring to tease back, "Lena?"

The brunette smiled fully and stepped back, taking herself out from between the two blondes. Kara was glaring so hard, that she wondered how close Kara was to switching over to heat vision. Supergirl crossed her arms tighter over her chest and cleared her throat before speaking again. "Kara Danvers. Glad to see you're keeping Lena company," she spoke slowly.

Lena gasped as Kara boldly stepped forward until they were practically touching. Supergirl's hand lifted off her bicep slightly flashing towards Lena, and the brunette resisted from stepping forward to intervene. The two blondes stood toe to toe. Two eerily similar blues locked onto one another. Kara's brow furrowed but Supergirl remained stoic.

Neither understood why the other did not attack.

Eventually, they both relaxed their posture slightly and it was jarring to see them take one step back in tandem and extend their right hands forward. They met in a slow handshake, steadily increasing pressure. Until they both winced and drew back. Equally matched and unwilling to attack until the other showed signs of aggression (in fear of putting Lena at risk) they were at a sort of impasse.

Lena exhaled a sigh of relief, stepping up to gently touch their still shaking hands. "Alright. Now that-erm- _that_ is settled. Perhaps we can all sit, and talk amicably?" Her eyes were hopeful as they flickered between the two blondes.

Supergirl hesitated, "I shouldn't stay.."

Kara's lip curled in an uncharacteristic snarl, one of which Lena had never seen. "Considering you're public enemy number one now, even if you didn't attack, it's not like you have patrols to be getting back to."

"Kara," Lena's voice was sharp and scolding.

Supergirl smiled anyways, "In that case, I'll take a glass of wine."

Kara curled her fists as the other blonde situated herself in the corner of the couch. "Kryptonians don't feel the effects of wine," her voice forcibly level despite her agitation.

"Lena has good taste in wine, it's delicious. I can smell it from here," Supergirl shot back with a coy curl of her lips, arm raising to rest against the back of the couch, as the other settled on the arm rest and she comfortably crossed her legs.

Lena returned with a half full glass, handing it over to the Kryptonian with a smile, which Supergirl returned. Then she turned and reached for Kara, placing her refilled once-dropped-glass back into her hand and tugging gently on her free wrist, encouraging her to sit on the couch, on the other side so that Lena was placed between them. The perfect way to dissolve any tension that might arise.

Unfortunately in this position, Kara had to watch as the clone-is that was the impostor was? She still wasn't sure- used her fingertips to toy with Lena's loose hair while gazing adoringly at Lena's profile. Kara had to wonder for a moment, if that's what everyone else saw on her face whenever they walked in on their lunch dates. It was no secret that Kara held a deep admiration for Lena. Something that she had been tiptoeing around for quite some time, as it bordered feelings of the more-than-platonic variety. But sitting here watching someone who looked exactly like her, look at Lena in that way, it made her stomach roil with something she couldn't name.

Lena turned her attention towards Supergirl for a moment, smiling shyly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Supergirl smiled back, a bright flash of her pearly whites, even as Lena's silky hair escaped from between her fingers.

Kara cleared her throat, causing both women to look at her. She had to focus on not shattering the glass in her hand. "So," her voice was a bit more gruff than usual, "What brings you by? Since you should, in all practicality, be hiding out in a bunker somewhere.."

Supergirl's smile all but vanished at the question. It was a subtle reminder that Kara knew exactly the situation they were in, where as Lena had wool over her eyes.

"I wanted to check on Lena. Considering her personal assistant had been a mole for quite some time, when I heard another heart beating in her apartment, I was worried." Lena's smile was slow and she tried to hide it behind a large gulp of wine. Crystalline blue eyes drifted towards her, "I wanted to protect her."

Kara took a calculated sip of her own wine, if not only for something to do. A motion to concentrate on, instead of shattering the undoubtedly expensive wine glass. After collecting herself, she reminds Supergirl, "Lena's a big girl she can take care of herself."

A moment of silence passes between the trio, accompanied by blue-eyed glares, until Lena breaks it with a low laugh. "Now, now Kara. No matter how many times Supergirl saves me from falling off a balcony or a bombed press conference, remember what I said." She leaned towards the reporter, smirking, "You'll always be my hero."

Kara perked up, flashing a wide grin and absolutely preening under the praise. She even glanced over Lena's shoulder and raised her eyebrows at her doppelganger.

Supergirl sneered back, before placating her features as Lena turned to face her next. "Of course, I mean no offense, Supergirl. But a girl can't get too attached, since you do go around saving half the city and not just myself."

Supergirl was slow to smile at the Luthor, her eyes shimmering with a certain fondness. "Oh Lena," tumbled from her lips. But it sounded off, the L a bit too thick. Lena's eyebrows scrunched for just a second, before Supergirl was continuing to speak, her accent concealed again. "I would do anything to protect you, Lena."

And the words were so sincere. Her eyes expressive and shining. Kara saw this. And in that moment she understood that whoever this impostor was, she was equally enamored by Lena Luthor. Which meant that Lena was in no danger here. But it still didn't explain why this phony dressed up in the Supergirl suit and destroyed the White House. The slip of an accent was intriguing, but with Lena sitting between them Kara couldn't exactly hold an interrogation without spilling her secret.

Lena's eyes were wide, meeting Supergirl's intense gaze head on. Kara sat there in a strange kind of morbid satisfaction as the two other couch occupants leaned towards one another at a microscopic pace. She could hear Lena's heart rate, how it had started pumping furiously with the tender admission. Her own stomach rolled uncomfortably yet again and Kara acknowledged the feeling for what it was.

Jealousy.

It was a strange out of body experience (but not quite since she was uncomfortably aware of her own body sitting there) watching Lena inch towards _Supergirl_ as the heroine leaned towards her as well. She could imagine the sensation of Lena's hot breath fanning her own lips. It caused her to physically jerk, moving the couch just enough to garner the others' attention. Both of who jumped apart from one another, cheeks flushing

Kara rolled the glass between her hands and took a careful sip, while raising her eyebrows at the other two. Lena cleared her throat and ducked her head momentarily, tucking hairs behind her ear and staring into her wine glass. While Supergirl had the audacity to throw another very crooked smirk Kara's way, which she found concerningly attractive. Kara furrowed her brow and stared across at the impostor, who raised a questioning eyebrow in return.

Kara snapped out of her confused gaze when a pale hand gingerly sat upon her knee. Lena smiled bashfully once she had her attention and Kara curled her lips in a toothless smile as she slid her hand into Lena's. On an impulse, stemming from where she wasn't sure, Kara leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Lena's cheek. Immediately Supergirl was glaring daggers at Kara so intense that the surrounding skin of her eyes became red hot.

Lena glanced between the two and subtly sunk further back into the couch. _That is an interesting development_, she thought to herself. A turn of events had drastically changed her night, and apparently it saddled her between two not so subtle blondes. The CEO tucked her legs up onto the couch and balanced her wine glass precariously against her thighs. Then reached out and set her free hand on Supergirl's thigh, only to have the heroine discarding her wine glass in her own lap and miming Kara's hold on her hand. The other hand, still tucked against the back of the couch, found its way into Lena's hair again. This time more bold as her fingertips gently dug into the tender flesh of her neck.

Kara watched with narrowed eyes as Lena sighed on content and tilted her head back. She squeezed her friend's hand, smiling and lolled her head to the side, drawing a lazy smile across her face. "It's so nice to have you both here at the same time for once," she murmured, glancing over at Supergirl fondly for a long moment, before returning her gaze to Kara, "It's actually quite lovely."

"Lena-" both blondes cut themselves off, realizing they were saying her name at the same time.

Lena laughed at that. It started as a stifled giggle and slowly progressed into a full bellied laugh, which caused both blondes to follow suit. But it cut off when Lena's glass nearly fell to the floor, Kara and Supergirl grabbing it at the same time.

The room froze.

Supergirl was the first to recover, setting the glass on the table, as Kara jumped up, "Spill!" she stuttered a bit, "We, uh, some spilled!" She raced into the kitchen (at a human pace) and grabbed a couple paper towels for the few measly drops that now dotted the rug. She smacked herself in the forehead for her stupid lapse of judgement. Why did she have to grab the falling glass when fake-Supergirl was _right there_ obviously with the same powers? She shook her head and returned to the room, kneeling in front of the couch to carefully dab at the carpet. "Sorry Lena," she mumbled.

Lena rolled her eyes and reached down, gently running her fingers over the length of Kara's shoulders, watching the motion. "Kara, don't fret. A few drops of wine won't be a bother, honestly."

"But it's red.. It stains," she quietly argues the point, focusing her eyes on the carpet so she wouldn't have to meet Lena's potentially judging eyes.

Lena dragged her fingers back across, dancing them against Kara's neck and teasing, "Don't make be grab you by the scruff and drag you back up here myself."

This drew a laugh from Supergirl and Kara jerked, smacking her knee against the coffee table. She winced, noticing the knee-shaped indent she accidentally left against the underside of the furniture. A finger gently coiled in the baby fine airs at the base of her neck and Kara sighed, dropping the barely soiled paper towels onto the coffee table before returning to her perch on the couch. She eyed the three wine glasses on the table and chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. "Maybe I should get going."

She swallowed thickly before chancing a glance Lena's way. Her face had fallen, lips parted but no words came. Supergirl was the one to speak up instead, "You should stay." Blue locked onto blue. "If anyone should leave, it would be me."

Lena scoffed, grabbing onto Kara's shoulder and Supergirl's knee to keep them bot in place. "Neither of you are going anywhere." Two curious blondes turned her way, to find Lena rolling her eyes. "A few drops of wine is nothing to cry over, Kara you spilled nearly half a glass earlier, it's fine. And neither of you have overstayed." Then she huffed out an, "Honestly," and smirked, shaking her head.

Kara's smile was sheepish and Supergirl chuckled quietly.

Kara reached up and tangled their fingers together, softly reminding them all, "It is getting late though."

"It is," Lena agreed. She shifted on the couch and released both women, leaning forward towards the coffee table. "Which is why I'm going to finish this wine and we're all going to settle in for a movie. Okay?" As she spoke, she poured the other two glasses into her own, filling it nearly to the brim. Lena took a hearty sip and nodded to herself. "But first, I'm going to wash your glasses out. Alright? Good plan." She nodded again and lifted off the couch, taking all three glasses with her to the kitchen.

The nanosecond Lena was out of sight, the two blondes were on each other. Their foreheads knocked together, noses brushing. Kara hissed through her teeth, "Who. Are. You?"

Red Daughter sneered back at her. "You should know, Sestra."

Kara scoffed, "S-Sestra? _Sister_?" Her head tilted, eyes narrowing, "You've got to be kidding me. That's the worst lie _anyone_ has come up with. I would know if I had a sister. Especially a twin like you!" She glanced quickly towards the kitchen, realizing she had risen her voice. But Lena hadn't seemed to notice, so she returned her attention to the person claiming to be her sister.

Supergirl scowled fiercely at America's champion. She did not understand. Alex told her that she was Supergirl's sister. And by extension that meant Kara Danvers' sister. Why was the kryptonian lying right to her face.

"Listen," Kara jabbed a finger against the House of El crest, "I don't really care who you are. I just need to know why you attacked the White House and why you had to do it while wearing the Supergirl suit."

"Orders from Alex."

Kara's jaw dropped, before she quickly snapped it shut and curled her fingers over the neck hem of the suit, yanking the impostor closer. "Alex would _never_ order that. Plus, I saw her last night! You're not making any sense!"

Steely fingers gripped at Kara's wrist and squeezed until she released her grip on the suit. "Not your Alex," Red Daughter growled. "_My_ Alex."

"Your Alex?" Kara quirked her head, squinting in confusion.

Supergirl leaned back slightly, tilting her head to mirror Kara's confusion. If Kara was friends with Lena, how could she not know her brother? Maybe she needed some clarification. Red Daughter raised her eyebrows and spoke slowly, "Alex Luthor," her accent slipping through.

"_Lex_ is behind this?" Kara's jaw went slack, a fresh wave of panic threatening to topple her over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena returned to the living room to find the two blondes sitting much closer than she had left them. She smirked and rounded the couch, "So you two are friends after all. I was doubting it for a moment there with the biting remarks and cool attitudes you both have towards each other tonight."

Kara snapped her gaping maw shut and forced a tight lipped smile on her face in replacement. Meanwhile Supergirl couldn't help but flash a grin in Lena's direction, slowly releasing Kara's wrist and leaning comfortably into the couch cushions again. "Kara Danvers and I are very close," she glanced at the other blonde, smirking again, much to Kara's dismay. "Aren't we?"

Lena hid a chuckle behind her glass, watching with amusement as Kara floundered for an answer. The CEO had often wondered if Kara and Supergirl's relationship was ever anything more than friends, seeing as how they seemed to talk a whole lot more than a reporter and superheroine ought to. Sometimes passing on messages or information to one another faster than Lena could keep track of, at the oddest times of day. But she had abandoned that possibility when Kara never seemed to show interest in any other women, nor had she ever commented on all of Lena's flirting and grand gestures. Though with the way Supergirl was teasing her now, Lena paused to reconsider the implications of the words.

"Well, yeah, of course!" Kara eventually spluttered. She struggled to come up with something that wasn't an outright lie. Kara was tired of lying to Lena and this situation with the impostor was becoming increasingly hard to maneuver, without guilt threatening to overtake her friendly disposition and drag the night down hill. How would Lena feel, knowing that Kara was letting the attacker of the White House sit there and drink her wine and joke on her couch, while she knew the entire time and did nothing to get her out of here, just so she could keep her secret identity hidden? Kara felt sick. She couldn't shake this awful feeling. The guilt settled in her stomach like a stone and her smile dropped as she turned her face downwards, watching her fingers tangle and squirm.

Kara was surprised to find Supergirl reaching out and taking her hand gingerly in her own. With a squeeze the caped crusader attempted to convey some kind of placating message. Distressed by the sudden concern crossing the impostor's face, Kara brushed her touch away and stood, careful not to move too fast. "I need some air," she mumbled, gesturing towards the balcony and stumbling over her feet to get around Supergirl's legs and dashed out onto Lena's balcony.

She could hear the rustle of clothing as Lena lowered herself onto the couch, her whispered, "I leave you two alone for a few minutes," and the following chuckle clear as if she were right next to the woman. Kara sucked in a deep breath and attempted to regain her bearings. This was all becoming too much. Lex Luthor somehow was at fault for the White House attack, which isn't too surprising considering his recent activities. But how had he managed to clone Supergirl? Or was it a shape shifting alien? No, no, that couldn't be right. This person wouldn't consider her a sister if that were the case, or have her powers. Kara reached up and took off her glasses to rub tiredly at her eyes. _Why couldn't Rao let me have a simple night for once.._

Her free hand raised to brush the top button of her blouse, contemplating what lay beneath. She could steal away, change into her suit and return, confront the Supergirl inside, but it would cause a panic. Surely. And Lena would worry about Kara, who'd disappeared. And the two Supergirls would surely decimate the apartment if a fight broke out. Kara turned her eyes towards the sky and groaned deeply.

Meanwhile, inside, Lena was stuck staring forlornly after her friend. The corner of her mouth twisted between her teeth. And she sighed, "Perhaps it wasn't the right moment for a joke."

Red Daughter put a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. "Lena, you have done nothing wrong," she insisted, eyes glinting. "I-" she pursed her lips in a moment of thought, "haven't treated Kara very well in recent hard times. Let me speak with her. I will smooth things over." She flashed a smile.

Lena offered a small smile in return, a hopeful, "I'll find us a movie to watch afterwards," falling from her lips before she could stop herself.

Supergirl nodded and gave Lena's shoulder another squeeze before lifting off the couch and striding out onto the balcony. She closed the door behind her for a bit of privacy and when she turned to face Kara, the blonde was leaning against the rail, arms crossed and jaw tense.

There was a long moment where no one said anything, both too focused on listening in on Lena, making sure she was no longer paying them attention, before acting. Though, in reality when would Lena actively ignore the two of them. She'd never seen them interact together, so this was new and interesting to her, always keeping one ear on the ground. Thankfully the thick glass of the door would keep their voices muffled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came out to check on you."

"Not what I meant," Kara tightened her arms, trying not to do anything rash.

"Then I do not understand your question," the impostor tilted her head with confusion.

"Why did Lex Luthor give you orders to attack the White House? Why are you doing flybys of Lena's apartment to check on her? How long have you known Lex? Where has he been hiding you?"

The doppelganger scoffed, crossing her own arms now. "I have not been _hiding_. I have been training, relentlessly for months. I have not stopped fighting and reading and learning since I arrived."

Kara swallowed thickly, shifting on her feet. "Arrived?"

Supergirl rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching up to push her hair back. Then she softened her posture and gestured towards the other girl, with a sweeping spread of her hands, "Kara Danvers, you are very confusing! I do not understand why you ask so many questions."

"Maybe because I'm a little lost!" Kara admitted throwing her hands up. "I just watched my clone come from out of nowhere and blow into the White House last night while I was trapped in the Lexosuit and I couldn't stop it when you attacked those innocent people!"

This caused a visceral reaction. Supergirl lunged forward, stabbing at the air with her pointer finger and eyes turning icy as she spat out, "Zose people vere not innocent," her Russian accent turning her words thick and heavy. Kara blinked owlishly, slow to process the loaded statement and strange accent. It was startling to see her own face twist with rage and have to be on the receiving end of that cold glare. Supergirl took a menacing step forward and sneered, "And _you_," her voice dripped with disdain, "America's champion, you protect these vile, corrupt _pigs_ vhile zhey terrorize nations and murder innocent children vith zheir missiles. You do _nothing_ to stop them."

Kara balked at the other woman. "I-I'm not perfect by _any_ means, I know that." Shame weighed heavily on her shoulders as her mind drifted to all her shortcomings since revealing herself to the masses as Earth's second Kryptonian.

"You are selfish."

Kara snapped back, "And what are you if not selfish? Posing as someone else to stir up trouble, after being in hiding for however long. Why aren'tyou helping the people with your powers?"

Suddenly standing taller and straighter, she looked Kara in the eye and spoke with determination, repeating the words that Lex had once told her. "I am strength. I am Kaznia. I am one of the last daughters of Krypton, and I will bring an era of peace and equality. You have usurped my position for far too long, and done nothing to better the world. I will defeat you, because you defend America, a great cancer of society, feeding off other nations and built on corruption. I am a legacy. I am forever. I am the Red Daughter."

Kara lifted a hand to her head, dizzy with emotion. Everything about this was utterly insane. What did Kaznia have to do with this if _Lex_ was giving her orders? And what did this _Red Daughter_ know of Krypton? She blinked quickly, to clear the fog of questions, but the other woman noticed her lack of response.

"Why do you look confused?"

Kara shook her head and laughed. Not out of humor, but because she was at a loss for how else to respond to this wacky situation. She held her hands up, palms facing out, "I don't know what kind of lies Lex has been feeding you this whole time, but everything you're saying is wrong."

Red Daughter bristled, "_Alex_ is the only person who cares for me."

Kara's lips twisted in a sympathetic smile. "Lex Luthor is a psychopath with a God complex and he manipulated you. But that still doesn't explain how he created a clone with a perfect replication of my powers."

"I am not you!" Red Daughter bellowed, before pursing her lips and inhaling deeply through her nose. She let out the breath slowly and leveled Kara (now in a defensive stance) with a dangerous stare. "I am not you," she repeated more calmly. "I am me. I am disciplined where you are comfortable. I seek justice where you are complacent. I will help bring an era of peace."

Kara shook her head, "You think you can bring peace and equality by public acts of violence against the united states government? That will _never_ result in peace, it causes more conflict. Aliens are going to have a hard fight in front of them, just to get back the rights recently appealed. It'll be _harder_ now because of you." Kara could see the Kaznian woman faltering, her eyebrows pinching together and forming a familiar crinkle at the bridge of her nose. Kara hesitated before asking quietly, "Why haven't you left?"

Red Daughter regarded her with a confused tilt of the head.

"After the attack. You should have run for the hills, back to-to Kaznia, to not get caught. But-"

"I came here for Lena! I-" her brow scrunched tighter, lips twisted before admitting, "I care for her. I could not return to Kaznia without seeing her first." She crossed her arms firmly. "You care for her as well. I learned more about Lena from your journal than from Alex. You are the reason I met her in person. The way you spoke of her, it made me yearn. She is not zhe person Alex said she was. Lena Luthor is a force of good."

Kara smiled, just a small upturn of her lips. Then it hit her, "My journal?"

Red Daughter nodded, "Yes, Kara Danvers. I have been in your home. I have read your journal, seen your art and I have met your Alex."

Kara took a step forward, "What did you do to her?"

Red Daughter waved her concern off with a flick of her wrist, "Kara, zhis was months ago."

Kara pressed her fists against the sides of her thighs to stop herself from reaching out and shaking this woman by the shoulders. "Fine," she huffed. "So if Lena wasn't the person Lex told you she was, is it possible that he has lied to you about other things? Like say, _me_?"

It felt like forever, standing there being scrutinized by the Red Daughter, until finally she murmured, "Yes." She squeezed her own biceps, glancing down at the space between them and speaking quietly, "He hid tings. You have compassion and friends, a family. Alex made you sound like a monster. I had to meet you too, like Lena, to see for myself who you were."

"And?"

Red Daughter lifted her eyes, settling them on her own face, obscured by glasses. "I have not made up my mind." Silence stretched between them, thick with tension. "But I will not be played for a puppet any longer. Alex says many things, but his actions," she trailed off, shaking her head. Kara understood what she meant. "I will return to Kaznia tomorrow and deal with zhe consequences. For now, Lena is waiting for us."

Kara looked through the glass at Lena, slumping slightly on the couch, her wine threatening to spill out of her glass. "I can't lie to her about who you are. You have to tell her."

"If I tell her my secret, you must tell yours."

Terror froze Kara mid step. Her eyes jumped between the two women. "Not tonight," she whispered, eyes wide and pleading. Just one more night with Lena as things were. Kara couldn't stand the thought of being another liar in Lena's life, another person close to her heart who'd betrayed her.

Instead of pushing the issue Red Daughter nodded and opened the door, taking Kara by the hand and leading her inside. She padded over to the couch and sat carefully next to a sleepy Lena. Kara separated from the other blonde and went to Lena's other side, gently taking the wine from her hand. This caused Lena to jerk to wakefulness as her hand clenched around air. "It might be time for bed," Kara suggested with a whisper.

Lena made a soft noise in the back of her throat, "But.. we didn't watch the movie," drowsiness causing her words to slur slightly.

"Okay," Red Daughter's voice was soft as she tucked an arm protectively behind Lena, her words retaining their deceptive American accent, "Which one did you pick?"

"The Great Gatsby," Lena sighed, eyelids drooping as she leaned into Supergirl's side.

Kara watched as a wide grin broke out across Red Daughter's face, her eyes twinkling as she whispered, "I love that book."

Lena's returning smile was easy and wide, thanks to her sleepiness and consumption of wine. She turned the same easy smile on Kara next, who mirrored it and settled comfortably on the couch. Lena looped their arms together before pressing play. From her position, Kara had a clear view of the way Red Daughter had slightly curled herself around Lena, with one arm behind her and the other hand against her thigh. Lena tightened the loop she had on Kara's arm, forcing her closer, until she could feel the back of the other blonde's hand now resting against her ribs. Kara shivered, sparing a glance over Lena's head to see if Red Daughter had noticed. She found her staring right back and smirking. How infuriating. Kara wasn't sure how much the supposed Kryptonian could be trusted, afterall she still wasn't sure where she had come from or how much Lex had brainwashed her. But the way she held herself so protectively around Lena, at least it meant they had a few similar priorities.

Despite her best efforts, it didn't take long for Lena to fall asleep. Kara had assumed that the two of them would leave once this happened, but Red Daughter was one hundred percent wrapped up in the movie, and Kara was unwilling to leave them alone.

By the time the credits rolled around, Lena was breathing deep and slow against Supergirl's shoulder, breath sometimes catching in the back of her throat and causing a soft snore. Red Daughter hadn't moved an inch since Lena's head had connected with her shoulder. But now she released a shuddering breath. "Beautiful," she whispered, more to herself than anything, eyes still transfixed on the television.

Kara extricated herself from Lena's loose hold. "We should get her to bed," she whispered, reaching out and tucking a section of air behind Lena's ear.

Kara watched with thinly veiled fascination as Red Daughter moved slowly and carefully to remove herself from beneath Lena, and maneuver the sleeping CEO into her arms with such tenderness, that Kara couldn't help but feel warm just watching them. Lena hummed and turned her head into the House of El crest just as Red Daughter was standing, glancing around. Kara pointed a thumb over her shoulder and walked through the apartment, leading the way to Lena's bedroom. She couldn't hear steps behind her and glanced back to make sure Red Daughter was indeed following, only to find the woman hovering a few inches off the ground, three paces behind. Kara opened the door and Red Daughter floated inside, until she was over Lena's bed and carefully laying the woman on top of the fluffy comforter. Kara could see how smooth the transition was, Lena barely stirring.

It wasn't until Red Daughter was away from the bed, that Lena reached out. But she found no person. No warmth. Immediately discontent, Lena's eyelids fluttered open. "Super- Kara?" sleepily, her words tumbled into one another, blinking dazedly across the room where Kara stood on the doorway, Supergirl floating next to her. Lena rubbed at her eyes and sat up, "Don't go."

The blondes exchanged a look, then both moved forward to stand at the edge of Lena's bed. Green eyes stared back at them, a little bleary, but her voice was stronger when she asked, "Can you stay?" Her gaze didn't settle on either of them, but flickered back and forth. "I-" she cleared her throat and in a moment of vulnerability admitted, "I don't want to be alone."

Neither blonde could resist the pull they felt for Lena Luthor. Red Daughter was the first to react, she floated her way onto the bed and propped herself against the pillows as if she belonged there. And Lena was only slightly shy about turning to lean herself against the hero. Kara untucked her shirt and rounded the other side of the bed, stopping only when Lena told her to get comfortable, her hand waving towards the dresser.

Kara scanned the dresser with her x-ray vision before reaching into the correct drawers and retrieving a pair of sweatpants and plain t-shirt. She changed into them silently before sliding onto the bed. She gently coaxed the covers out from under Lena so they could all get underneath. Kara lay on her back, somewhat separated from the other two until Lena sighed, "Kara," in much too soft a voice, which had the blonde in question squirming, before shifting a little closer.

Lena turned and grabbed Kara's arm, pulling her closer, and forcing the arm around her waist. Kara was stiff until Lena laced their fingers together and settled their joined hands over Supergirl's crest. Now officially a cuddle pile, Kara had no choice but to relax. She took a deep breath and nuzzled herself closer to Lena, effectively spooning her as Lena curled up under Red Daughter's arm, head tucked against her chest. The arm extended under Lena's head and then by extension under Kara's.

Despite the tension between the two aliens due to unanswered questions and only a modicum of trust, Kara allowed herself to enjoy the moment. She reveled in the curve of Lena's body against her own, the tangle of their fingers, and most importantly, the whispered, "Thank you," that Lena whispered, before her breaths steadied and she fell asleep once more. Kara closed her eyes and pressed her nose to the back of Lena's neck, taking a slow, deep breath. She could feel Red Daughter's hand pat her back gently, an attempted comforting motion, and heard a telltale smooch sound, knowing that she'd just pressed a kiss to Lena's forehead.

In the moments before sleep, Kara convinced herself that everything would turn out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning the bed was cast in a warm glow by sunbeams streaming in through the large window. Red Daughter hadn't moved an inch throughout the night, but stirred awake to find that Lena had tangled their legs together. The Luthor had somehow managed to creep even closer over the course of the night, her face now angled upwards, slow breaths fanning across an exposed neck. With a smile, Red Daughter reached out with her free hand and pushed a few errant strands of hair away from Lena's face. The CEO was soft with sleep, mouth open and eyes moving beneath her eyelids. Red Daughter craned her neck to press a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead before using her super speed to untangle herself without moving the brunette, or other blonde, too much.

She stepped back from the bed, watching as Lena curled into the abandoned pillow with a sigh, Kara glued to her back, and draw their still connected hands up to her chest. For a long moment Red Daughter stood and observed the two women on the bed. The way that without a third person their bodies sleepily readjusted. Kara slotted a thigh between Lena's legs. Lena's free arm moved out at an angle, hand coming back in to frame her own face. Kara huffed and wiggled impossibly closer, squeezing the hand she held.

And she listened. To their steady breathing and strong heart beats.

Someone's phone buzzed somewhere in the apartment and startled Red Daughter from her on looking. She scowled and scanned the room. Finding a pen and paper she scribbled a quick note and left it beside Lena, before zooming out through the balcony door and making a fast flight back to her home. Even as the cool morning air bit at her cheeks, she could not extinguish the warmth in her chest.

Sometime later Lena began to stir.

The sunlight from the window was bright against her closed eyelids, and the warm rays were enough to soothe her into wakefulness. Within seconds Lena realized that she was much warmer than usual. Borderline hot, even. She shifted, about to rise, but an arm tightened around her waist, a muffled, "Mmph," coming from behind her.

Lena's heart rate spiked dangerously, until she remembered last night, and it simmered down to a nervous flutter. She twisted her wrist and stared down at Kara's hand, how her palm dwarfed her own and their long fingers tangled beautifully. Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blushing as she felt Kara's chest move against her back. Kara was well and truly wrapped around Lena, cocooning her in an almost suffocating warmth, which would only get hotter the longer the sun shined against their skin.

She almost couldn't believe that she'd asked both Kara and Supergirl to stay the night. With the hero in her thoughts, she snapped open her eyes, surprised to realize the other blonde wasn't also in bed. Lena strained her ears, trying to hear if there was noise from the bathroom, or any other part of her apartment. When she found none, she tried not to be disappointed. Even with the super on lock-down, she shouldn't have expected Supergirl to stick around all night and well into the morning.

The CEO allowed herself to stretch languidly, forcing Kara to hum and try to wrap around her all over again. The reporter sleepily mumbled while jerking her legs. Which were already tangled with Lena's and now a very toned thigh was pressing firmly upwards, causing Lena to gasp, heart stuttering. Lena tensed in response, choking back a moan as that only rubbed her core against Kara's thigh with more pressure. She tilted her head back, only to find Kara's hot breath fanning across her neck. "Jesus," she hissed, flushing with warmth as her every sense was invaded with _Kara Kara Kara_.

Kara's deliciously warm body. The hint of vanilla in the air. The heat and chill that came from every push and pull of Kara's breath on her skin. The rumble of Kara's chest as she mumbled, feeling it vibrate through her own body. The muscles of her friend's forearm, her thighs, the hips bracketing her ass and the broad shoulders curled against her own.

Lena sighed and flopped her free arm forward. A small crinkle caught her attention and she groped at the empty sheet, finding a small piece of paper. Curious, and honestly thankful for a distraction of any kind, Lena brought it closer to her face to inspect.

She found a fumbling, crooked scrawl: _Had to fly! Sorry I couldn't stick around. Wonderful movie! You'll hear from me soon_. And couldn't help but trace her thumb against the tiny heart drawn next to the words.

Her eyes darted to the clock ticking away on the nightstand and Lena was surprised to find that she had slept in much later than she usually allowed herself. It was nearly ten in the morning. A small groan escaped her. They needed to be on the road very soon, to make the most of the day and investigate Lex's jail cell. Though, she didn't want to think about all of that just yet. She turned her attention to the note again, curious to know more about Supergirl's movie tastes. Lena couldn't remember much about the Great Gatsby from last night, knowing she must have fallen asleep much too quickly. All that wine. It was probably why she hadn't woken with the crack of dawn too, helped by the cozy warmth of Supergirl and Kara. Lena squinted, trying to remember if she'd even stirred at any point in the night (or early morning) when Supergirl made her exit.

Kara groaned deeply, her whole body trembling in a way that froze Lena in place. The damn woman practically vibrated, before releasing an airy sigh. Kara sleepily nuzzled into Lena's hair, her hand disentangling from hers, but only so it could trace a path across Lena's forearm down to her elbow and jump to land on her hip.

A shocked noise crept from Lena's throat as Kara's hand cupped her hip, fingertips firm as they pressed into the tender flesh. Lena had no idea what muscle or nerve Kara was digging into-her extensive knowledge of anatomy and physiology failing her as all thoughts flew out the window-but it had her lips parting and hips rolling. And for better or worse, Kara's sleepy response was to grip a fraction tighter and languidly pull Lena's hips backwards until her ass was flush against Kara's pelvis again. A content hum escaping the reporter's lips as her mouth pressed against the exposed skin of Lena's shoulder.

Lena closed her eyes and reached a shaky hand out, wrapping her fingers around Kara's wrist. She was gentle, trying to carefully get Kara's grasp off her hip. But Kara was immovable in that moment, frozen like a statue and Lena released an exasperated sigh, dropped her wrist and tucked both hands against the mattress so that she could rotate and try to look at the sleeping blonde from over her shoulder.

The movement dislodged Kara from where she had snuggled up against Lena's neck and shoulder, and the reporter finally stirred, pouting all the while.

Lena couldn't help but smile as she watched Kara blink the haze of sleep from her eyes and squint up, focusing on nothing in particular as her eyes shifted to and fro.

Then the deep blue finally settled on forest green and she breathed out a whisper of, "Lena," her fingers twitching, causing the woman in question to flutter her lashes as her whole body fought to respond to the touch.

"Good morning," she forced herself to say, trying to whisper, but a sleep-husk tone coming out instead.

Kara blinked quickly, her smile slow to come out of hiding. A serene calm fell over her face as she allowed her eyelids to droop and smile to soften, body sliding closer as she whispered, "Good morning, Lena."

Considering Kara was probably still sleep-dazed and therefore more willfully pliable, Lena shouldn't read into the situation too much. But she had been undeniably pining after her best friend for years, and allowed herself the small pleasure of enjoying this intimate morning together. So she rolled herself over, no longer awkwardly twisting around to catch a glimpse, but face to face. And oh so close. Lena drew her arms up between their bodies, resting her chin against her hands, forming some sort of barrier between them. Some modicum of space, which as Kara casually threw an arm over Lena's waist, was destroyed with one small tug. Their knees bumped and their heads were angled towards one another, nearly brushing. And while Lena knew that Kara was a tactile friend, it was truly much too intimate to be considered platonic, especially seeing as how they had wrapped their bodies up together over the course of the night. But Kara looked relaxed and oh so soft, and Lena dared to enjoy the moment for as long as it would last.

Kara blinked lazily. She couldn't believe the sight she'd woken up to. Sweet Lena with her shy smile and bright eyes, silhouetted by the bright sun, peering down from above like an angel. Kara had briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up this way on a constant basis. She wouldn't delude herself into thinking it could ever be an everyday occurrence with the hours both their jobs held, but maybe on the weekends. Her smile grew and she leaned in just a smidge closer, knocking their foreheads together and sliding her hand up on Lena's back. She listened to the way the brunette's breath hitched and heart fluttered. And Kara found herself remembering, she still had her secret identity and its ensuing reveal to worry about.

"You slept with your glasses on," Lena pointed out, amusement lacing her low rumbling voice as she reached out and adjusted the crooked frames.

Kara huffed a small laugh, "Well, someone forced me to cuddle last night and I kind of forgot to take them off," and smiling when Lena's cheeks flushed a soft pink. Lena cut her eyes away, instead focusing on the faded logo on Kara's borrowed shirt. "Hey," the softness of Kara's voice had Lena peeking back up through her lashes to meet her wide blue eyes, "I'm really glad you asked for me-us to stay."

The quick correction seemed to be exactly what broke their blissful bubble.

Kara released a breath and sat up, fixing her glasses and smoothing her shirt, as everything from last night caught up with her. The newness of waking up beside Lena had been enough to let her temporarily forget. But Lex Luthor was still out there somewhere. A Supergirl clone had attacked the White House, and swung by Lena's apartment. And today they were supposed to be investigating Lex's prison cell to hopefully find something that might help locate him. And after confronting the fake Supergirl last night, Kara had to figure out how deep Lex's brainwashing actually went, and his reasoning behind it, the master plan. Despite having a great night's sleep curled up with Lena, Kara suddenly felt exhausted. She rubbed her palm across her face and sighed. "I should go."

"Oh," Lena frowned, pulling the sheet up to her chin and all but curling up on herself.

Kara shook her head and angled towards her friend, "N-no, not like, 'oh no we woke up cuddling and I'm going to run away'." She mimed quoting with her hands and a slight over exaggeration of her voice, before continuing normally. "I like cuddling, _love_ it even! You're like _really_ warm and soft and you smell great and-and I just, I need to shower and get changed and get ready for the day–none of my stuff is here–because we're still going to Stryker's Island, right?"

Lena practically melted against the pillow in her relief, reassured by Kara's awkward yet adorable rambling. "Of course," her smile was easy as she tossed back the blanket and sat up.

"I'd love to stay for breakfast, but I really do have to run," Kara insisted.

"I understand," Lena assured her, nodding because she did, and she had to get ready for the day as well, and it seemed that might be incredibly difficult with Kara Danvers hanging around. Especially since Kara had no recollection of her wandering hands and Lena's rather intense reactions to their morning _cuddling. _And for that, Lena was grateful.

Kara flashed a beaming smile and pressed a quick kiss to Lena's cheek before jumping up off the bed and fishing around for her shoes on the floor. "I'll be back in like an hour tops. And I'll warn if I'm accidentally running late, okay?"

Lena, struck breathless by the sudden, innocent, friendly gesture of a kiss on the cheek, managed an, "okay," in response.

And then Kara was grinning up at her from the floor while smashing her feet into her sneakers. And she looked so dopey and happy and Lena felt her chest surge. She twisted the sheet in her hands, admiring her silly, goofy friend and letting her heart swell.

Once her shoes were securely in place, Kara hopped to her feet, still grinning. She raised her hand and pointed at Lena, "An hour," she reiterated.

Lena couldn't help but smile, a laugh bubbling up on its own accord. "Sure, Kara, I'll see you in an hour and we'll head to the prison."

"Thelma and Louise!" Kara reminded her, spinning off towards the bedroom door. She took one last, long look at Lena. Her dark hair sleep-tousled, smile wide, cheeks glowing pink and laughter still on her breath. Kara let that image sere into her mind before she saluted Lena and ducked out of the doorway. She was quick to find her phone off the coffee table and her bag by the door before exiting the apartment.

Her feet hit the pavement outside and she made it into the nearest alley before shooting off into the sky. The return home took minutes. Kara landed in her apartment and immediately went to her bedroom to find new clothes for the day. When she couldn't decide on what to wear within a few minutes she gave up and headed for the bathroom. Once stripped, and about to step into the warm spray of water, Kara paused, looking down at the pile of clothes.

The maroon shirt and sweatpants that she had borrowed from Lena intermingled with her socks and undergarments. Her insides squirmed and she took a moment to fold the shirt carefully and set it on the counter, before doing the same for the sweats. Kara traced a finger over the faded and cracked large white letters. _MIT_. Kara flattened her palm against the still warm fabric and closed her eyes. She continued to smile through her entire super sped shower, and even while stressing over her outfit once she'd dried off.

Back at the apartment, Lena had gone about similarly. She had dragged herself from the bed and into the bathroom for a long, cold shower to wake her from the blissful morning daze. Methodically she went through her routine. A dollop of shampoo rubbed thoroughly through her hair. Rinse. An exfoliating skin cleanser, rubbed in circles on her face until the skin was pink. Rinse. Spreading conditioner throughout her washed hair. Lathering every inch of her skin with body wash smelling of lavender and scrubbing with a soft bristled brush. Rubbing her feet carefully against a block of pumice to keep the skin smooth. Stepping under the spray of water to rinse the conditioner out, and watching the body wash suds flow down the drain. A quick and careful shave. And finally shutting the water off and wringing out most of the water from her hair. Before exiting the shower, Lena applied a leave in conditioner.

A fluffy towel was used to dry off and then she began her post-shower routine. Which consisted of applying a moisturizer lotion to everywhere she could reach and assessing herself in the mirror for blemishes. Once she had plucked a couple hairs to keep her eyebrows immaculate she did a quick blow dry of her air and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Once in front of her closet, she was quick to settle on an outfit of the usual variety. A neat pencil skirt, dangerous heels and a dark blue blouse that she would tuck in, paired with a leather jacket. She stepped into a matching set of simple lace before slowly donning her chosen outfit for the day, sans jacket.

Lena regarded herself in her bedroom mirror. She stood up straight, ran a hand over her shirt sleeves, tugged on the collar and edge of her skirt. Her green eyes narrowed at her reflection, before slipping into an impassive expression. She would be able to face whatever her and Kara would find in Lex's prison cells. She could do this.

With a sure nod to herself, Lena went to her kitchen and began making a small brunch. A bowl of oatmeal, mixed fruit and berries. Something to tide her over, but light enough that it wouldn't upset her stomach once it tied itself into knots. She stood at the kitchen island while she ate, scrolling through her tablet. She types out a few emails and scans the news headlines while eating.

Lena hears the familiar swoosh of a cape and tip-tap of two boots touching down on the balcony, and it makes her stop and smile. She turns and steps towards the open doors but moves no further. Supergirl was walking purposefully into the living room but her posture was all wrong, she looked like a soldier rather than a heroine, darkly suited and looking all too serious. "Hello Lena," even her voice was off. Too low. Too accented. The House of El replaced by an unnerving rendition of an encircled hammer.

Lena's surprise came forward as a laugh, "What kind of suit is that? Is this your way of flying under the radar? I can tell you that it won't work," a second laugh, one far less humorous, escaped, "If Supergirl is seen flying around wearing a symbolic representation of–"

Wind ripped through the room and Lena took a couple steps backwards to brace against the force as another Supergirl (in her usual blue and red, golden glory) stumbled her landing right between them, breathlessly whispering her name, her tone warning.

_Everything was okay. Until suddenly it wasn't._

Startled into action, Lena reacted on instinct of self-preservation before she consciously made the effort to do so. She ducked and slid open a hidden panel on the island. From the compartment she procured a small box, smoothly setting it on the counter once she rose. Her thumbs pressed against the fingerprint scanners and the lid popped open with a click. She reached inside and whirled around, aiming down the barrel of a gun and leveling it on the dark symbol in the center of the impostor's chest.

"L-Lena, what-hn," Supergirl wobbles on her feet.

Red Daughter isn't faring much better, looking pale, eyes wide and trained on the gun. "Kryptonite bullets?" she asks, head tilting just slightly.

Supergirl turned a hurt look in Lena's direction, voice straining, "Why?"

Lena took a steadying breath and adjusted her footing as she continued to aim her weapon at the threat. Her voice was calm and collected when she spoke, "I'm sorry Supergirl. After your clone appeared and attacked the White House, I had to ensure that I held the proper forms of protection. This gun isn't for you. It's for her."

The dark-caped alien slowly lowered down to one knee, holding her hands up in defense, her eyes dropping to the floor in a show of submission. "I mean no harm–"

"Says the murderer," Lena's tone cut like a sword.

"I was following orders. I thought I was doing the right thing. Supergirl's perspective has shown a flaw in the plan, which I had not yet considered." Red Daughter lifts her head to meet Lena's hard gaze. "You may use those handcuffs if that will make you feel safer."

Lena flinched, fingers brushing the cool metal of the Kryptonite lined handcuffs that still lay in the box. Green eyes darted to Supergirl for just a moment. The close proximity of the Kryptonite bullets was affecting her as well. The handcuffs were at least lined with lead on the outside and should minimize the distance of Kryptonite radiation. But the fact that the fake Supergirl had noticed the cuffs in her weakened state was something not to be ignored. Lena narrowed her eyes and flexed her fingers on the handle of the gun. "Get down on _both_ your knees," she spoke slowly, voice steely, "And slowly move your hands behind your head."

Watching Lena order around the Supergirl impostor was as dizzying as the nearby green crystal infused bullets. Kara watched with fascination, stepping back as Lena came closer. The CEO didn't notice, her full attention was on Red Daughter. She walked with purpose, sure in every step as she stalked forward.

Once behind the alien, Lena knew she didn't have to point the gun at her to stay in control, the Kryptonite was keeping her weak enough. She swiftly grabbed one wrist, twisting her arm down behind her back and snapping one cuff around it tightly, the motions repeated with the second wrist. Once the impostor was secure, Lena crossed the room and shut the gun into the lead lined box. She turned around and watched Supergirl reorient herself, the other wincing in discomfort.

Supergirl grabbed the other under the armpit and hoisted her onto her feet, all but dragging her to the couch, where she was tossed like a sack of potatoes. Lena now stood on the other side of the coffee table and crossed her arms, fingertips digging into her own bicep as she appraised the woman.

"Who are you?"

Red Daughter, squirmed on the couch until she was sitting upright. Her feet were planted firmly on the floor, back straight (despite a tremble now and then) and chin up, meeting Lena's gaze head on. "The soldiers who found me, they called me _yunko zimniy_. I was their Snowbird, found after crash landing in the Kaznian winter land." Her arms twisted, flexing as she made her hands into fists. Her lips pursed tightly, eyelids twitching as she attempted to remain stoic despite the havoc the Kryptonite handcuffs were ravaging on her body.

Supergirl stood just behind Lena's shoulder. The handcuffs were emitting a small trace of Kryptonite radiation, but it was much less than the bullets had been. At this distance it was bearable, just a bit of prickling discomfort on her skin, almost like goosebumps.

Lena prompts the alien to continue with a raise of her eyebrows. Red Daughter takes a steadying breath, using the moment to compose herself, before continuing, "The Kaznian government took me in and trained me. My powers.. They came as a surprise to everyone involved when one day I became overcome by the sights, smells and noises surrounding me outside.. and in my distressed state, activated heat vision, accidentally hurting the surrounding soldiers." She paused, squeezing her eyes shut. The suit covered her entire body besides her face, and now the spider web of green pulsing veins could be seen creeping past her jawline. "From the moment I crashed into the snow, I could only remember one thing. A name." Her eyes fluttered open. "Alex." The barest hint of a smile curled at the corner of her mouth. The name froze Kara in place. "I met Alex again shortly after that. He reminded me that we were friends, and he helped me learn. He bought me many books and I learned so much from them."

Lena continued to stand across from her, listening to every word and assessing the situation. She hummed before asking, "When exactly did you land in Kaznia?"

Red Daughter's face pinched in thought. "Ah, I am not certain.. I fell ill for some time. Perhaps it was five months ago? Or around that time."

Lena reaches up, her fingertips ghosting across her mouth as she contemplates this information. She closes her eyes briefly and allowed herself to go backwards. What was going on back then? What was Supergirl up to?

And in a moment the memories flooded her. Reign. Sam. Lena's attempts to cure her friend. Her throat tightened with emotion and she twisted her neck to face Supergirl so fast that she felt it pop. "Supergirl," she was surprised to find that her voice did not shake, "Do you remember how you saved Samantha Arias?"

"Of course," Supergirl was quick to answer. She remembered it clearly. She could vividly see Sam plunging the sword into Reign, thinking that was the end, but watching as the Worldkiller's heat vision struck Mon-El, Alura and Alex. She remembers the wind biting at her cheeks as she flew around the world to turn back time long enough to re-do the situation. How she had used the Harun-El to take herself, Sam and Reign to the Shadow Valley and watched triumphantly as Sam overpowered the dark Kryptonian. Kara forced a small smile to hide her discomfort at the hard memories.

"The Harun-El," Lena's eyes were wide and imploring as she silently begged for Supergirl to catch on. "It was what I used to separate Sam from Reign. And you touched it too."

Kara frowned, brow scrunching as she followed along. "But I didn't have a world killer inside me, no other half, it's all me. So, what could have possibly gotten separated?"

Lena raised her eyebrows and turned her head back to the other Kryptonian in the room. "An extension of yourself?" she surmised, gesturing towards the blonde on the couch.

Supergirl stared across at Red Daughter. Same face, same powers, a recollection of an Alex, and showing up around the time she'd used the Harun-El. Red Daughter stared back, blinking hard every so often, trying to mask her growing pain, the longer the cuffs were on her. Red Daughter wasn't a clone, she was a part of Kara? She shook her head and crossed her arms defensively, shifting on her feet. Lex Luthor had manipulated someone who was essentially a part of Kara, to do his bidding. She had cut a piece from herself and never noticed, left it out there somewhere with no memory and allowed her to be found and _used_. She tightened her grip and lowered her head, staring at the floor. She felt shameful. Like she had failed at something. Even though she truly had no idea that the Harun-El had done this. But they should have tested it somehow. Right? They should have figured that if it separated Sam and Reign it could do something to her too, right?

She startled slightly when a hand gingerly touched her bicep. Lena was staring at her with those big, soft eyes. Like she knew Kara was blaming herself. No, that _Supergirl_ was blaming herself. And Kara had to take a moment to swallow back the guilt and frustration all over again. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to Red Daughter, asking, "Do you know anything about the Harun-El?"

Red Daughter was slow to respond, her body trembling more frequently now, and it took a lot of concentration for her to hear and absorb the question before formulating an answer. "I.. am unsure. Alex never spoke of it by name."

Lena huffed softly. "And who is this Alex exactly?"

Blue eyes, hazy with pain darted to Lena as her brow furrowed deeply. "What?"

Supergirl pursed her lips. She wasn't sure what she could get away with knowing at this point. She'd spoken to Red Daughter for a while as Kara, but Red Daughter had been Supergirl, so was Supergirl supposed to know anything about any of this? Thinking about it for too long would surely give Kara a headache.

"Your brother, Alex," Red Daughter sounded just as confused as Lena looked.

"My brother.. Lex?" she asked slowly.

"Da," she nodded. Her head swayed for a moment, "Can we remove the Kryptonite, please? Lena, I am no threat to you, I promise."

The Luthor in question stiffened. Knowing that the Kryptonian twin was in ties with Lex, made her hesitant to trust a word from her mouth. "Not yet," her voice was firm with authority. "Continue your story. You were saying Lex brought you books," she flicked her wrist, waving her hand in a circular motion.

"Da," Red Daughter leaned forward, letting her eyes close. "Alex.. Lex," the name felt wrong on her tongue, "he taught me about Krypton. We would play chess when he visited."

Lena's shoulders tensed. "Did you know that Lex Luthor was imprisoned for murdering innocent Americans? That he would break out of prison to visit you?"

Red Daughter was sitting up straight again, blinking quickly. Her arms tensed as she pulled against the handcuffs. "P-Please. I cannot concentrate with the pain. It is like," she squeezed her eyes shut, chest stuttering as she heaved a deep breath, "It is like _fire_ under my skin. I cannot think of anything else. Please!"

Supergirl deflated slightly, cast a sidelong glance Lena's way. "Even if it's a small amount in the cuffs, the longer she is exposed the more painful it will be," she quietly explained.

Lena flickered her eyes between the two Kryptonians. "If she comes at either one of us, I can't get the gun out of the case fast enough to protect us," she reminded Supergirl.

A strong hand settled onto Lena's shoulder. "She came to you, not impersonating Supergirl, but as herself. Plus, if she was created because of the Harun-El then we should be just as strong as each other. I can hold her off until you get the gun," she said with a placating smile.

Lena relented after a long moment. She dipped two fingers into the collar of her shirt and plucked a key from the side of her bra. Then approached the Kryptonian and carefully unrestrained her. Red Daughter gasped with relief and rubbed her tender wrists as Lena returned the cuffs and key to their box. She turned around to find Supergirl sitting next to the other alien.

She watched as the green veins that had crept higher up began to fade from her cheeks. "Do you need me to repeat the question?" she asked coolly, still keeping her distance.

"I did not know Lex was a murderer," Red Daughter whispered, staring at the floor. "He told me that.. He said that his imprisonment had been no fault of his own, that Superman forced him to take drastic measures. That the American justice system had it backwards and saw him as a threat for trying to stop Superman.." Slowly she lifted her eyes and stared right into Lena's. "He did not tell me he zhat had killed innocent people."

Lena tilted her chin upwards. "Lex has a knack for leaving out bits of certain information so that he can adeptly manipulate his target."

"I am coming to understand zhis," Red Daughter conceded with another nod. "He did not tell me many things. Only what he wanted me to know. He gave me books that he chose, and zhey were picked for specific reasons. He was grooming me just as the Kaznians were training me. He compared us to Alexander the Great and Philip. Zhat I was his legacy, his Red Daughter."

"Is that what he called you? Red Daughter" When the woman nodded, Lena frowned. "That's your name?" Then she walked across the room with a scoff. "Astonishing. He gave you a _title_ instead of a _name_." Her hands were shaking as she poured herself two fingers of scotch. She paused before slamming back the amber liquid and pouring herself another four inches. This time she sipped it carefully. And when she faced the two Kryptonians her hands had steadied.

"I do not wish to be called Red Daughter anymore," she admitted quietly.

"Then you need a name."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I do not wish to be called Red Daughter anymore," she admitted quietly._

_"Then you need a name."_

"Linda Lee?" she supplied. Lena's face twisted in distaste and Supergirl repeated it under her breath with disgust. "Perhaps not.."

"Don't fret. Surely we can come up with something better. A suitable name for," green eyes rolled up and down the darkly dressed alien, "Supergirl's twin."

Supergirl tried not to think too much about the way Lena's eyes had leisurely traced the other blonde's body. She cleared her throat, catching both their attention. "Maybe first we, ah, adjust your.. Uniform? It's so well made, I'd hate to discard it entirely, but the whole.." she trailed off, pointed at the shiny black hammer emblem on her chest.

Red Daughter stared down at her own chest for a long moment. With a little more knowledge of Lex Luthor under her belt the high rise of the uniform felt like it was choking her. Getting rid of the emblem he had created for her would be.. Without much thought to it, she grabbed the material under her chin and ripped it off, freeing her neck. Then she flashed several white hot heat vision beams at the edges of the emblem before giving it a rather hard yank, severing the symbol from her suit, without disrupting the cape attachments. She dropped it onto the table. Without it, she felt a certain freedom. A smile curled at her lips and she glanced between Kara and Lena. "Does that work?" she asked.

Lena was staring at the large hole in the front of her suit. Dislodging all that fabric had revealed quite the amount of skin. Where Supergirl's suit was modest and only exposed her throat and a hint of collar bones, Red Daughter was now flashing the tops of her breasts and it was a _lot_ of newly exposed skin to take in. A soft laugh escaped her, because it helped mirror the differences between the two. "It's, erm, creative. We can tweak it a bit more later, if need be."

Supergirl leaned forward and plucked an errant strand of fabric off the new tear and fiddled with a cape latch, to check and make sure it was secure. Lena observed with curious eyes. It was interesting to watch the two interact. Red Daughter–they really should give her an actual name soon–was watching Supergirl with a certain laziness that spoke volumes in her comfortableness. And Supergirl seemed to be fretting as if it was her own suit, like Red Daughter represented her in some way. Even though at the moment, she represented Lex Luthor's manic plan of world domination, or whatever harebrained scheme he had in mind for the poor girl.

Lena took a slow sip of her scotch. She hoped that the alien wasn't too far gone. If all she had remembered was a singular name (which Lex used to his advantage) who knows what had been drilled into her head. She had no memories to pull from. Lex could have shaped her into whatever machine he had wanted, with absolute trust from her, thinking he was someone she was remembering. Lena hoped they could help her. She hoped that they could do what was necessary to keep this woman on their side. She hoped–Hope– "Nadya."

Similar pairs of blue eyes blinked curiously at her, prompting Lena to repeat herself. "Nadya, it's a Russian name for hope."

Red Daughter's smile was as instantaneous as it was blinding. "Nadya," she repeated. Then slower, dragging out the name, as if testing the two syllables on her tongue, "Nahhhhhd-yaaa." She jumped to her feet and leaned across the coffee table, but Supergirl had lurched into motion as well, one hand tangling at the top of her cape, the other tightly around her outstretched wrist. Nadya blinked in surprise and smiled sheepishly at a startled Lena. "Ah, my apologies." She turned that sheepish smile to Supergirl, "I was excited. I forgot zhe distrust. Please release me, I just want to reintroduce myself to Lena Luthor."

Supergirl hesitated before letting go of her wrist. But she kept a firm grip on her cape, in case she needed to yank Nadya away. She seemed to understand, and said nothing about it. Incredibly slowly Nadya held out her hand to Lena, her grin slapped back on her face. "Hello Lena, I am Nadya."

Lena looked down at the offered appendage before taking a gulp of her scotch and gingerly placing their palms together. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nadya's eyes twinkled as she slowly shook her hand. She even brought her other hand up to cover Lena's from the other side as well. Which had Supergirl giving a small tug of warning on the cape.

It took a moment, but Lena found herself grinning right back at the woman. That beaming smile was infectious. She shook her hand a little harder, "I look forward to working with you Nadya."

The blonde laughed softly under her breath. She was overjoyed in this moment. She had a name. And Lena Luthor had given it to her! It was the best gift she had yet to receive. "Thank you Lena," she whispered. Her eyes fell to the woman's plush lips. And she leaned forward imperceptibly.

But then Supergirl was yanking her back down onto the couch by the cape and Nadya was dropping Lena's hands in surprise. "Alright. Glad that we have something to call you now," Supergirl grumbled. She shoved her hand into Nadya's and forced her into a firm handshake. "Nice to re-meet you too. Please don't impersonate me again."

Nadya chuckled and tightened the handshake a notch. "I'll try not to."

"Oh!" Lena suddenly moved towards the table, sloshing some of her drink. "I have to call Kara! It seems we might not have to go to Stryker Island after all. Nadya, you might be able to tell us everything he has planned, and honestly, if I can get away with not visiting the place he spent the last few years, I'll take it." She fumbled through the littered surface of the table for her phone, which she was now realizing was probably dead after not charging it all night.

"Lena, wait." Supergirl's impossibly soft voice stopped her in her tracks. She looked up to find the superheroine looking at her with wide, apologetic eyes. "You don't have to call her."

Lena straightened up again, pulling her scotch glass close to her chest as she narrowed her eyes. "And why's that?"

Supergirl tangled her hands together. She glanced at Nadya. She had come clean and approached Lena as herself. It was only fair that Kara do the same. She ducked her head and bit her lip, taking a deep breath in through her nose. She lifted her head and tilted her chin up with determination, and spoke clearly. "Because I already know."

"You.. already.." she repeated slowly, eyes widening. Kara's bottom lip quivered as she watched Lena stumble back a step. "Kara?"

Lena felt as if the rug had been yanked out from under her feet. She watched Supergirl nod and mumble something before disappearing. But then she was reappearing as quickly as she'd gone, wearing Kara's clothes from last night, the clothes that had been left on her bedroom floor where Kara dropped them before joining her in bed. The button-up was left undone and swinging open to reveal the House of El crest. Hair in a ponytail and thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She looked exactly like she had last night. But that meant–Her eyes snapped to Nadya. "And _you_." She inhaled, sharp and shaky. "I spent the night sleeping in the arms of a killer," her eyes moved back to Kara, "and a liar," she half sobbed, stumbling back another two steps.

Kara looked close to tears as she took a step forward, pleading, "Lena–"

"Don't!" she cut in, voice icy. She lifted a hand to her chest, as if that would calm her racing heart, but at least it stopped Kara from approaching. Lena inhaled slowly and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. She drained the remnants of her scotch and turned to find the bar again. She was careful not to slam the glass down on the counter. With her back to the two aliens, Lena allowed her eyes to fill with tears. After one more shuddering breath, she whispered, "You allowed the impostor who attacked the White House into my home and into my _bed_."

It wasn't a question. Kara gulped, glancing towards the woman in question to find her just as distraught. "Lena I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do last night."

"She could have killed us in our sleep."

"I would not!" The Kaznian jumped to her feet, indignant at the accusation. "I would never hurt you, Lena."

Lena's shoulders tensed with the effort of tightening her fingers around the edge of the counter. "Why didn't either of you tell me the truth night?"

Kara strangled her fingers together and squeezed her eyes shut. "It's my fault Lena. I was being selfish. _So_ selfish. Once I realized Red–er–Nadya wasn't a threat to you–"

"You couldn't have known that when she first arrived." Lena shook her head. "God, _that's_ why you reacted the way you did. You already knew Supergirl wasn't a threat because you hadn't done anything, but there she was, the real threat, and you let her into my home." Lena sucked in a sharp breath and tilted her face to the ceiling, forcing herself to move past the gut wrenching sting of betrayal, and focus on the anger simmering under her skin instead.

Kara nodded slowly even though Lena wasn't looking. "I know. I-I should have dragged her out into the sky the moment I saw her. Secret identity be damned! I should have _protected you_, right then and there. But I was shocked and so confused, seeing m-my _self_ standing there. And-" Kara raises her hands to press against the sides of her face as she gasped and spluttered, "And-And I froze! I couldn't move and then you were on her, trying to protect _me_, and then I saw how she-she melted all soft around you and I was so confused. I didn't understand how she'd done what she'd done and I didn't want to scare you, and," she hiccuped, feeling the tears burn hot paths down her cheeks, "Rao, Lena, I couldn't stand telling you who I really was in that moment. It felt like the choice wouldn't have been mine. I never wanted to feel forced to tell you, I've always wanted to do it on my own terms." She could see the quiver in Lena's shoulders. "I wanted to tell you the truth so many times!"

"But you didn't, for three years," her quiet voice was like ice and Kara recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"I-I didn't," she agreed, voice wobbling. Nadya stepped up beside Kara and put a hand on her shoulder, a column of support that Kara leaned into. "I didn't tell you, it was completely and utterly _selfish_."

"It was."

Kara rubbed her eyes with her fists and sniffled. "I should have told you a long time ago. At first it was about keeping myself safe, and then I wanted to keep you safe. Because anyone who knows Supergirl's secret identity is at huge risk. And I have never wanted to put you in a position that would set you up in harm's way. And then," she swallowed thickly, shaking her head. "I never wanted to hurt you, Lena. After a while, I liked being _just_ Kara Danvers with you," she whispered. Lena finally turned around. All crossed arms, impassive face and raised eyebrows. But at least they were face to face again.

Staring across the room at a crying Kara was not comfortable. Every instinct in Lena cried for her to reach out and comfort her best friend. The Luthor ingrained portion screamed at her for ever trusting the adorable reporter and simultaneously chastised her–in a voice much too similar to Lillian's–for letting her guard down, for being fooled for so damn long. Though, now all the missing pieces, close encounters and baffling situations were starting to make sense. But she still felt her heart stutter at the sight of tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes behind those damned glasses, even as the House of El crest sat visible on Kara's chest.

"It felt nice," Kara whimpered, "For someone to look at me without pity in their eyes. The people that knew, they always saw me as the girl who lost her home, her family, _everything_. There was always an underlying current of sadness when they looked at me, even when I was being Kara Danvers. But Lena, you saw me as Kara, _just_ Kara. No baggage. And I loved it. It let me feel human, and be vulnerable, and feel compassion without being pitied." She balled her hands into fists and choked on a sob. "And I was so, so selfish. I wanted it to last like that as long as possible, but I was wrong."

Lena continued to stare at her. Jaw tense and posture rigid. "And?"

"And I'm sorry," she admitted, breathlessly. "I'm so sorry for _everything_. I kept telling myself that it was to protect you, to keep you safe, to save you from another betrayal. But... I did it to save myself because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"What about last night?"

"Last night.." Kara glanced to her side where Nadya was. "We came to a sort of understanding."

"A stalemate," Nadya scoffed.

"Neither of us were willing to put you at risk to attack the other," Kara explained, looking back at Lena. She wiped under her nose on her shirt sleeve and swiped a hand over her cheeks, to rid her tears.

"Kara Danvers is very fond of you Lena. She has a journal where she writes her thoughts down–"

"Oh, a diary?"

"Not a diary!"

"–And when I read it, that is when I began to doubt Al-_Lex_." Nadya pat Kara's shoulder. "She spoke so highly of you, ah," her eyes squinted to the side in recollection, "_Lena doesn't realize how much potential she has. I hope now at least the world will._" She looks at Kara, "Correct?"

"Y-yeah, I wrote that," Kara admitted, cheeks flushing with heat. Lena flexed her fingers around her arm, watching them both curiously.

"It was then, after reading about you in her journal–there was a lot to read–that I knew I had to meet you, Lena. And I did. I went to L Corp and I saw you there. At first I was content watching from afar, seeing you talk to your employees. But then you went in that elevator alone and my feet moved without permission and then we were alone. And you smiled at me–at Kara–so warmly. I felt my heart stop, truly." Nadya's grin was blinding. "Meeting you was more than anything I could have imagined. Kara had not written justice. Your eyes, so green–lush and rich as the forests–were focused on me so intently and I knew what it meant to be at the center of everything. It felt _important_ to stand there with you, to have all your attention. I had forgotten my English, honestly. I struggled to say _anything_."

Ignoring the way Nadya's words caused her stomach to flutter, Lena focused on the moment she was recalling. "Is that why we never had that girls' night?" Her eyes were sharp, focused on Kara. "Because that wasn't you?"

Kara glanced between them, confused, until Nadya clarified, "You were in Smallville on vacation when this happened. It is also when I met your Alex."

Lena dug her nails into her arm. Well that made sense. _Alex_ was Nadya's only memory, because Alex was an important factor in Kara's life. Someone who helped shape Kara into who she was today. It made complete sense. And solidified the idea that the Kryptonian created by the Harun-El was part of Kara because she was actually Supergirl. Lena exhaled shakily and turned around to relocate and refill her glass of scotch, surmising out loud, "Then this also means that Lex has known you were Supergirl for some time."

Kara sighed, "Lillian does too. I'm not surprised."

Lena slammed the bottle of scotch in her frustration. "So not only have you been lying to me, but my mother and brother have known about your secret?" An empty laugh escaped her, "I'm surprised you've gotten the chance to tell me yourself. I would have expected Lillian to rub this in my face long ago." She shook her head and drained two fingers worth. She hissed as this time the alcohol burned on its way down.

"She knew you'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Perhaps never, due to willful ignorance," Lena scoffed.

Kara sunk her teeth hard into her lower lip, blinking away the tears that clouded her vision, as she stuttered, "I-I'm so sor-_sorry_ Lena."

Lena lifted her hand over her shoulder and waved it dismissively. "Oh please. I pride myself on being a genius, and you're not exactly subtle. I should have seen it _ages_ ago, Kara."

Nadya finally spoke, "We cannot turn back the clock." Lena shot her a sharp glare, which Nadya met with a crooked grin. "The past cannot be changed. We must learn from it. Secrets do nothing but burden our hearts and keep friends at arm's length."

Kara's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Well.. that.. is.. Yeah, well said."

Meanwhile, as Kara stumbled over her words, Lena turned away and took up her glass once more draining the contents. If Kara could reveal her secrets, perhaps the time for her to do so was here as well. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, before admitting, "Four months ago Lex came to me, dying of cancer." She looks up to the ceiling, willing herself not to cry. "If it wasn't for his help with the Harun-El, I would have never been able to cure James. But-" she sucked in a sharp breath, "God, Kara," her face twisted with pain as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was the only family I ever had," she sobbed, raising a hand to press her fingers against her closed eyes, "I knew deep down that he was manipulating me, but.. he will _always_ be my big brother. And after the first human trials failed and the serum still had a one-hundred percent mortality rate, I-I needed his help, I couldn't – And then he stole the serum and _betrayed_ me," another sob cut her off, ripping almost violently from her chest.

Both blondes were on her in a moment, framing her at either side. Kara wrapped her up in her arms, as Nadya laid a gentle warm hand on her shoulder. Lena sobbed again, burying her face into Kara's neck as she clawed at the open blouse, strangling it between her fingers. "I couldn't save James without him. And I couldn't let him die of cancer, either, not if I could help it."

"I understand," Kara whispered into her hair. "You chose family. And I can't judge you for that." She squeezed Lena tighter, feeling her shake with silent sobs, pressing her cheek into her hair and trying to comfort her in any way she could. Kara could imagine the weight this secret had been causing her.

"Ah, not to interrupt the heavily emotional moment." She gave the CEO's shoulder a tender squeeze. "But, Lena, I think you saved my life as well." Lena withdrew from her best friend and carefully wiped her face, turning around to face Nadya with a quizzical expression. "I fell ill some time ago, and Lex returned recently. He performed, ah, the words escape me, sorry, an eh, blood.. Transfer?"

"A blood transfusion?" Lena supplied, eyebrow raised inquisitively. "He gave you his blood?"

"Yes! I woke up and he had come back–we fought before I got sick–and we were tied to a machine together, and his blood was black," she explained, hands waving as she spoke, in a way that closely resembled Kara when she rambled, "And it saved me!"

"The injection of Harun-El serum gave Lex the powers he had when I met him on the roof," Kara thought out loud, "Nadya, you were created by the Harun-El and he must have realized that a blood transfusion would help you."

"Or he at least hoped it would," Lena interjected, glancing back at Kara. Then her face twisted once more as it occurred to her that, "He.. must have been desperate for the trials to move forward. Eve had to have been feeding him information, he would have known I was unwilling to go to human trials again. So, what? He fakes being sick? The man looked deathly ill when he came to me, I would have seen him faking it a mile away. He must have.. Exposed himself to immense levels of radiation to get that sick so quickly. And then he forced my hand when he ordered Eve to shoot James, leaving him to die. All so," she returned her gaze to the Russian Kryptonian, "so that he could save you ." Lena paused, appraising the woman before her. "But why would he risk his life, something he values over most anything, on the off chance that a blood transfusion would save your life?"

Nadya's lips pulled down into a frown. "I am his legacy, he says."

Lena stepped away from Kara, feeling her arms finally fall from around her waist, so that she could inch closer to Nadya. "Why did you get sick?"

"I do not know. I was not told much once I woke up. I just remember training and then.. My nose began to bleed and I was rushed to the infirmary by the soldiers."

"Something must not be at equilibrium in your body. The Harun-El affected blood must have been able to stabilize whatever's wrong," Lena was talking as fast as the thoughts were flowing through her mind, circling Nadya studiously.

"I am fine now," Nadya said with a small shrug.

Kara fiddled with her glasses. "Do you mind if I, uh," she raised her eyebrows, lowering the frames down her nose slightly. Nadya motioned to her body with a smile and Kara squinted, using her x-ray vision to try and suss out any problems.

Lena stopped, peering over Nadya's shoulder with interest. "Anything?"

Kara shook her head. "Everything looks to be functioning perfectly well."

Nadya looked between them and sighed, "May we take a moment and relax, now?"

Lena looked surprised at the suggestion. "Erm, what did you have in mind?"

"First, changing," she said with a firm nod, before disappearing with a flourish of her cape and reappearing wearing a grey tracksuit with red piping. Lena tilted her head curiously as the woman casually situated herself on the couch again and relaxed with her arm over the back of the couch, smirking. She was confident, sure in herself and her movements.

Kara followed her lead, but she walked into Lena's bedroom, with a quiet, "Excuse me," and took her time to change out of her super suit and into her rumpled clothes.

Lena watched Nadya closely. "You're not used to hiding your powers, are you?"

"Why would I?" she asked, tilting her head just-so. Lena tamped down her urge to smile as the alien continued, "I am not of this planet. I am a daughter of Krypton and I will stand proud."

"You should talk to Kara about Krypton. Lex may have lied more than you're aware of, especially on such a topic where there is limited information."

Nadya's face fell and she dropped her eyes to her fingers, toying at the couch cushion. "I do not understand why he would lie." Her sad eyes flickered up to Lena, "About anything."

Lena's lips curved into a sad smile to match, as she crossed the room to join her on the couch. "Nadya," Lena tried not to linger on the way the beautiful blonde lit up at the sound of her new name, "There are a lot of people on Earth who do things that which we have no explanation for. There are people who are sick, not of the body, but of the mind. Sometimes these people are dangerous, like my brother.. I was adopted into this family and our parents were not always the kindest. Lillian was cruel and Lionel, while warmer, could become rather nasty after a few drinks. I was four years old and Lex was a shining beacon of light for me to look up to." She reached out and laid her and over Nadya's to stop the plucking. "He taught me chess as well."

"He learned from Anatoly Karpov," Nadya told her, eyes shining with what looked like awe.

Lena's smile turned coy as she leaned forward slightly, "And I beat him at four years old."

"Amazing," she breathed, eyes widening.

Lena felt heat burn at the tips of her ears from the praising look on Nadya's face. She squeezed the woman's hand, "He was monstrous." Lena swallowed thickly as Nadya's eyebrows pinched together. "Lex Luthor grew up to be.." Lena shook her head as she tried to find the right words, "Obsessive, meticulous, narcissistic." A sigh passed her lips. "As well as hateful and cruel."

There was a soft, familiar creek and Lena knew that Kara had stepped on the floorboard between her bedroom and the living room. That board always creaked. But she didn't pull her eyes from Nadya, not for a single moment, "Lex is a supremacist who believes that the Earth needs to be protected from aliens."

Nadya jerked her head backwards a fraction. "But _I_ am an alien."

Lena gave her hand a harder squeeze, softening her voice, "Darling you are nothing but a means to an end for him." Nadya's chin wobbled, barely noticeable despite their closeness. "I don't know what his plan is exactly, but I can assure you that he will either kill you, or make you the scapegoat. His life's mission has been to defeat Superman, the last son of Krypton. He sacrifices the lives of innocent humans who get in the way and does not care about anyone but himself. He has sent assassins after me on more than one occasion and planned to kill our mother as well. I have no doubt that he views you as expendable."

Nadya pulled her hand away, her face twisting in confusion as she tried to understand. "He promised he wouldn't let me get sick, he cares for me. He would not kill me." Her eyes darted away from Lena, finally noticing Kara lingering nearby. "He wants to kill _you_!"

Kara's face dropped into a solemn expression and she slipped her hands out of her pockets, walking to the couch to sit behind Lena. "Lex Luthor hates Kryptonians. He's tried to kill Superman countless times and he has murdered millions of innocents during those attempts. Lex is a psychopath with a delusion that he can save the Earth from aliens, though he is the bigger threat."

Lena can see that Nadya is having a hard time wrapping her head around the man who 'saved' her being one of the vilest people on earth. "Nadya," she reached out, brushing her fingers against her leg to catch her attention, "You are alive today because you came from Supergirl–from Kara. If Lex wants her _and_ her cousin dead, two of the only three Kryptonians on Earth. Does that not beg the question: Why would he not want the third dead as well?"

Nadya locked onto shining green eyes as she considered the question. Lena was staring at her so intensely that it was almost too hard to focus. But she understood, in a way. She broke their gaze to stare out the open window. "If his hatred runs so deep, why not kill me already?"

"Think of chess," Lena murmured, rubbing her thumb along Nadya's knee before pulling away. "It's all about the long game, being countless steps ahead of your opponent."

"I do not like chess," Nadya told them with a sigh. "It takes too long and I am not patient."

Kara makes a noise of agreement in the background, but Lena smirks, "Good thing I'm quite skilled at the game then."

"So what's our next move?" Kara asked, hands on her hips and looking rather like her superhero alter ego. It made Lena pause long enough for Nadya to answer.

"I should return to Kaznia. If I leave for too long the soldiers ask questions."

"Reasonably so," Lena chuckled.

Nadya stood, one hand on her hip as she flashed a wide grin. "Take care of my suit for me. There would be less trouble if it went missing, rather than returning it partially destroyed." She smirked as Lena nodded up at her, smiling amusedly. "I will return with information as soon as it is safe," she told them with a nod, flashing Kara a quick, determined look, before turning and stepping towards the balcony to take off and return home.

Lena reached out, taking her hand, "Wait!" Nadya glanced back, brow furrowed with question, but smiling anyways. "Just stay a moment longer, I have something for you."

The brunette trotted off into her bedroom and left the Kryptonians alone. They exchanged confused glances. Kara broke it by turning her head away, biting at her cheek. Nadya raised an eyebrow at that, but turned her attention towards Lena's bedroom, squinting her eyes at the wall.

"Are you-You can't just x-ray through her walls like that," Kara hissed, suddenly in the others' face.

Nadya huffed and waved her hand, "Why not?"

"That-It's not _right_."

"Stop your stuttering," she snapped.

Kara clenched her jaw and glared. "Excuse me?"

"You do yourself no thanks, stuttering and stumbling like an idiot," Nadya sighed. Kara's jaw hinged open, but Nadya paid no mind, continuing on, "You have all this power, every moment of your life. Why do you insist on treating Kara Danvers so differently than Supergirl? The arrogance Supergirl portrays should bleed into every facet of your life."

"Supergirl is _not_ arrogant."

"Why do you speak in the third person?"

"Supergirl-Me-_I_ am not arrogant," Kara seethed.

Nadya glanced upwards, waving her hand in thought, "Ah, confident then, yes?"

Kara huffed in frustration. "I can be confident."

"Yes," she nodded, "So stop stumbling over our words like a fool."

Fists balling and spine straightening, Kara took a heavy step forward, eyes wide behind her glasses. She hesitated and relaxed her posture, crossing her arms and glancing towards the doorway just in time for Lena to return from her room.

The CEO was beaming, holding a small device in her hands. "Found it," she stopped beside the two blondes and quirked her head. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Kara hummed, looking down at the ground before checking out what Lena was holding. "What is it?"

Lena smirked, taking Nadya's hand and pressing the device into her palm. "Your new cell phone. Heavily encrypted and a super boosted receiver so that even if your bunker is buried in concrete, you'll be able to have cell service. Oh," she took the cell back and fumbled with the buttons, "Let me just program in my phone number and Kara's as well."

Kara feels her stomach flop and her heart flutter because she didn't know Lena had memorized her cell phone number.

"With this you will be able to give us both updates without having to risk leaving Kaznia."

Kara's lips curled at the corners in a tiny smile, overcome with a warm fondness for the woman before her.

"There," Lena smirked, returning the phone to Nadya.

She looked down at it, turning it over in her hands as her smile grew to extreme proportions. "Thank you Lena," and leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly against Lena's cheek.

Lena's body jerked in surprise, her cheeks burning hotly as Nadya lingered. When the Russian pulled back, she was still all smiles. Lena pursed her lips, fighting off her own returning smile, even as her blush gave her away. Nadya's dark and curious gaze flickered over her face, tracing down her neck and chest, before returning to Lena's eyes. She winked and spun on her heel, barreling towards the balcony. "You will hear from me!" she excitedly tossed over her shoulder before leaping into the air and taking off.

Kara loosened her arms around herself as Lena exhaled deeply. She bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat. "We should talk.." Kara's voice was soft, hesitant.

Len turned towards her, one eyebrow giving the slightest twitch. "There is nothing else to discuss."

Kara flinched, as if Lena's sudden professional tone caused her physical pain. "Lena, please–"

"Kara," she cut in. Kara snapped her mouth closed, twisting her fingers together in front of her. "You lied to me about who you are for years. I lied to you about working with Lex, as well as all the half truths I told to Supergirl, not knowing it was you. You apologized. I apologized." She raised her hand and pressed her fingertips against her forehead. "There is no reason to keep recycling the same confessions and apologies."

Kara's chin wobbled, another _I'm sorry_ threatening to fall from her lips. Silently she reasoned to say nothing at all, otherwise she'd most definitely blurt more apologies.

Lena turned away from Kara and gently closed the doors to her balcony. She lingered there, fingers squeezing the handles, relaxing and squeezing again. "We don't have time to unpack all of these boxes, Kara." And she said it so quietly, on the breath of a deep exhale, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

Kara tried for a bit of levity, "It's not even noon," but her smile didn't quite shine like usual. Lena threw a small amused glance her way, turning to face her friend once more. Lena linked her fingers together carefully, resting them against her stomach as she leaned back against the door. Big blue eyes were focused attentively on Lena as the blonde dared to take a small step in her direction, her voice soft and imploring, "My inattentiveness as a friend led you to believe that you couldn't tell me truth about working with Lex, while it was going on. You shouldn't have had to carry that weight alone this whole time, I'm sorry."

She could hear the hitch in Lena's breath, the small clatter of her teeth as her jaw trembled before she stopped it with a firm bite against the inside of her bottom lip. A whispered, "Thank you," permeated the air between them, and Kara allowed herself a small, hopeful smile. Perhaps Lena did not hate her after all. There hadn't exactly been a moment to process their revelations, with the whirlwind of everything else going on.

But maybe Lena needed time to herself. Kara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, steeling herself before asking, "Would you like me to go?"

Lena regarded the woman before her for a long moment. The heroine standing before looked wholly defeated. Entirely too human with her slumped shoulders and face of serene surrender. She was ready to leave and give Lena space, if she asked. Perhaps that was why Lena found herself approaching with careful footsteps, brushing her palm over Kara's bicep as she passed her to enter the kitchen.

"I doubt you had time for a proper breakfast, rushing over here. And I never got the chance to finish mine." Lena looked over her shoulder, watching Kara turn her head to face her with a tiny smile, "Stay," those blue eyes sparkled, "We'll dine together."

"Thank you, Lena."

They settled into a mostly comfortable silence as Lena produced the necessary ingredients for a breakfast and began to make her way through cooking. Of course, Kara couldn't keep quiet for long. She sat on a stool at the kitchen island, swinging her feet idly and they found themselves throwing around a few theories and ideas, surrounding the appearance of Lex's Red Daughter and what his ultimate plan may be.

The main awkwardness had stemmed from the way Kara's stomach had growled loudly even after she had eaten two omelettes, toast, yogurt and an apple. Kara had smiled sheepishly and Lena balked, "Have you never eaten enough when we ate together?"

And Kara laughed softly, shaking her head.

So of course, as a good hostess, Lena had then prepared an entire batch of pancakes just for Kara (okay, she might have stolen one from the pile) so that she could have the proper amount of calories needed. And Kara pined from her chair, watching Lena cook (insisting that she could help, only for the brunette to wave her off) and her stomach swooping and cheeks warming.

Maybe everything really would turn out okay.

(At least between them. Kara still had no clue how the whole Lex and his mastermind plan would enfold.)

(But they could handle that. Together.)


	5. Chapter 5

The encrypted cell phone was intended for ease of swapping new information. Nadya understood that. But sometimes, between sharing scraps of overheard plans, Nadya would send Lena random messages or pictures, just because. There were a few important ones, like the blurred snapshot of a world map that Lena had been puzzling over for some time. But mostly Lena opened the messages to find photos Nadya had taken of the wildlife she's seen (mostly birds). She had even made sure to send Lena a good few pictures of her room, including a stack of books, chess table and a collage of photos slapped onto the wall.

(Lena had blushed, when upon zooming she realized that her face was prominent among the collection.)

Lena responded aptly. Not always in a timely manner, causing some texts to pile up before she could say anything in return. Nadya was not shy about sharing her thoughts or photos, even if they came with no acknowledgment for some time.

She had been highly amused to find out that Nadya didn't text Kara nearly as much. To Kara, she only relayed the helpful bits of plans she overheard or figured out. And with that knowledge, Lena could feel a warmth bloom in her chest.

Recently Nadya had found a way to film some of her training exercises and Lena could not fathom how the woman had not gotten the phone confiscated by a soldier and destroyed by now. But it was riveting to hold her phone close and see the powerful alien rip through drones and keep a hydraulic press at bay. (Or that one video where Nadya had been flying slowly through the night sky, surrounded by wisps of clouds and stars, that made Lena's chest ache in an unfamiliar way).

Today Lena made the mistake of checking her phone during a meeting and nearly choked on the water she had been sipping. She locked her phone quickly and returned her eyes to the men around her. She cleared her throat and waved her hand, "Continue." After a few mumbles the men fell back in a rhythm of boring nonsense that Lena unfortunately stayed tuned into.

Once she had returned to the privacy of her office, she unlocked her phone, ignoring the way her hands shook, just the slightest.

Nadya had sent a couple of photos, herself being the focus. Rather, her muscles. And Lena could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as her eyes zeroed in on the bulge of Nadya's arms (biceps brachii, triceps brachii, deltoid), the veins sprouting on her forearms, and jumping to the defined lines carved across her stomach (rectus abdominus, external obliques, the transverse abdominus creating that glorious v sculpt), and glancing back up to the modest chest covered by the gray fabric of a sports bra. She blinked, swiping to the next photo and gaped. The woman had removed her bra. Her entire back was uncovered and Lena took in the sight hungrily (trapezius, latissimus dorsi, rhomboid, erector spinae, obliques). She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and breathed slowly through her nose, checking the accompanying words Nadya had typed.

Nadya  
**Are muscular women still beautiful?**

Followed by a second text, moments after.

Nadya  
**Daisy was a dark-haired mystery. She was exciting and bright.**

Lena had to rack her brain for who the hell Daisy was. And then she foggily remembered "Supergirl" being excited to watch the Great Gatsby that night with her and Kara. Lena chewed on the corner of her lip, laughing under her breath. This woman. Lena's thumbs were quick over the keyboard.

Lena  
**Darling, you are not Daisy Buchanan. Just as you are not Kara Danvers. Comparing yourself to other women is unnecessary. You are a work of art and you are unique.**

The response was instantaneous, as if Nadya had been lounging in her little bunker, just waiting for Lena to get back to her. It was a jumbled mess of emojis. Red hearts, kissy faces, the face with hearts for eyes, a lipstick print, hands raised up and confetti blown from a horn followed by more hearts, these of varying colors. Before Lena could even think to type, another message came in.

Nadya  
**But my muscles?**

Lena bit her lip just at the thought. She wasn't sure Nadya was entirely innocent in sending those photos. She was of an alien race whose intelligence was far beyond humans. Even without memories of young adulthood, surely she had learned enough about socializing to understand the difference between platonic chatter and flirting. This was bordering on the latter. Therefore Lena decided to reign in the conversation a bit.

Lena  
**I'm surprised you can build so much muscle while on Earth, all things considered. But yes, muscles and all, you are beautiful darling**

Nadya  
**Thank you милая**

Seems as though Nadya had found the Russian keyboard, which was a nice touch. But Lena had to think for a moment because the endearment had several meanings. Ultimately she settled on the fact that Nadya may be teasing her and referring to her as darling as well.

Lena was surprised to find her text chime going off again. She clicked backwards to see who else was vying for her attention and Kara was at the top of her text chains. She clicked immediately, opening their chat to find the new text at the bottom.

Kara  
**James isn't doing well! Harun El?**

The implication behind her question had Lena's mind swirling. Was the Harun-El serum giving James life threatening side effects? What did not 'doing well' specifically entail? That was a very broad statement. Was he floating into the stratosphere–No, no, don't be improbable. Kara would have gotten him back down, she rationalized, shaking her head before she went off on a tangent of other ridiculous scenarios.

Lena  
**Can you get him to my lab?**

Kara  
**Yes**

Lena  
**Good. We can monitor him there. I still have the Reign containment center set up there.**

**Not that I'm saying he needs to be contained. I would never subject James to that.**

**Unless he was becoming a danger to himself and others, then perhaps I might**

**Hopefully with his permission first**

Kara  
**Lena stop. I trust you. We all do. We'll meet you at the lab**

**Oh his sister will be there too**

**And Alex**

As Lena read the incoming texts she was surprised that the screen cut out and Kara was suddenly calling her instead.

"Yes, Kara?"

"Lena!" Startled by the other's sudden urgent and exasperated voice, the brunette went quiet. "Lena, oh god, I don't–Alexdoesn'tknow," the last part was whispered so quickly that Lena had a hard time hearing it.

"I-I'm sorry Kara, I didn't quite catch that."

"The, uhm, the other day after the sleepover–Ugh, no–Just!" Lena waited patiently for Kara to gather her wits and get out whatever she was trying to say. Kara cleared her throat and tried again, "I have to tell you something when we get there." Lena strained to hear her, she was still speaking too low, the background voices too close and overbearing, though not clear enough to understand.

"Of course, whatever you need." There was a noise on the line that Lena couldn't place. Like Kara was trying to get words out but either didn't know what to say, or just couldn't say them at the moment. "I'll have the lab prepped for James' arrival and meet you all down there. Is–erm–Will Supergirl be making an appearance?" She felt awkward asking that, since Kara was Supergirl, but she was unsure who in Kara's circle was aware of the double identity.

Kara sighed over the line, "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," Lena was still unsure, "When you get here."

* * *

James arrived in a whirlwind of panic. Kelly, his sister, was fretting about nervously while Alex double checked and rechecked the nodes, machines beeping for background noise. Kara had shifted nervously from foot to foot as Lena got him connected and set up the machines and started up a chart. As soon as Lena had finished, Kara had taken her by the hand and dragged her far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Kara, what has got you in such a twist?"

"I just," Kara bit her lip and checked over her friend's shoulder to make sure they hadn't been followed. "Alex doesn't know I'm Supergirl," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kara's eyes closed and when she opened them again they were misty and glazed with sadness. "It's a long story but, uh," she swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezed Lena's hand to ground herself. "Alex doesn't know. Not anymore. When we have more time, I will gladly tell you everything about coming to Earth, Lena. I trust you, and I want to share that with you. But-But," she looked again over Lena's shoulder, the brunette following her gaze before returning her eyes to Kara again as she continued, "There was an issue at the DEO recently. Any agent that knew my secret identity voluntarily wiped their memory of ever knowing."

Kara didn't know she was crying until Lena reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. She rested her palm there, tenderly cupping Kara's face as the blonde shakily breathed. "Alex too?" The question was low and gentle.

"Y-Yeah," Kara nodded, wanting to squeeze Lena's hand harder, but knowing she couldn't, so to protect the fragile human bones, Kara let go so she could strangle her own fingers together. She leaned into the palm on her cheek, "Alex wouldn't risk it. And it's mostly permanent and I've seen–It's changed her. She can't remember parts of our life together."

When Kara's face crumpled, Lena stepped forward without hesitation and took the blonde into her arms, stroking up and down her back.

"I didn't want–" a hiccup, "Y-you can't slip up about it. Please, I need her to hear it from me, if-if I ever tell her again."

Lena tightened her arms around Kara's slim waist, feeling solid arms finally encircle her shoulders. "You would keep it a secret from her?"

Kara turned her head and pressed her face against the side of Lena's head, whispering, "If it allows her to live a full and happy life, yes. She's always thought of me and my safety first. If she thinks I'm human, she can move on and-and–" a choked sob ended her sentence.

"Hush," Lena cooed, tightening her arms even further, knowing she wouldn't be able to hurt Kara. The woman in her arms trembled and choked back another sob, her tears dripping against Lena's cheek and shoulder. "I understand, Kara."

And she meant that.

Over the past few days, Lena had plenty of time to mull over their situation. Despite still being hurt due to the secrecy, she had taken the time to look at things from Kara's perspective and she truly understood. The pain would heal eventually and Lena knew she would have to hold back the automatic defense mechanism of throwing a scathing remark or sharp barb. So, having already placed herself in Kara's shoes, she saw why Kara might not tell Alex about Supergirl now.

"Have I ever been mind wiped?" she asked suddenly.

Kara jerked back, holding Lena by the shoulders and looking right into her eyes, "Gosh, no, Lena," her voice unwavering, "I would never allow that to happen without explicit consent."

Lena allowed herself to smirk, teasingly murmuring, "Good to know." Satisfied when Kara's expression shifted and softened. Playful banter was familiar and safe, lightening the mood and drawing things back to normal territory. "Let's return before they think we've run off."

"Good idea," Kara nodded, taking a moment to wipe under her eyes and decompress enough that no one would ask any questions.

* * *

James' condition had stabilized by the time he had been ushered to the underground lab and hooked up to the monitors. When Lena returned to his bedside he looked a bit annoyed to be stuck there. "I don't know why we're making such a big deal about this, honestly, I'm fine," he assured them all.

"James," Kelly sighed, stepping up to the other side of the bed. Her dark eyes flickered to Lena who turned her gaze elsewhere to give some semblance of privacy to the siblings. "Your panic attacks are somehow affected by the serum and you're showing signs of powers that you may not be able to control on your own."

"No one got hurt," he insisted.

"Just your desk lamp," Alex quipped.

Kelly shot a look to the agent over her shoulder before turning to her brother again, "That was this time. What if you have an episode in public and someone tries to help you and you break their arm?"

"Oh, God," Lena gasps. When all eyes turn to her she fixes her face into faux calm, "Sorry," she says to James who was looking at her like she just kicked his puppy, hurt by the idea that she might be scared of him, "That wasn't because of what Kelly said. I just remembered," her eyes slid across the room to Alex, "That woman, Eve's cousin, that we visited, she was already showing signs of not having control of her powers in duress. Someone needs to find her and make sure she causes no accidental harm, and that she isn't having any side effects. We need to bring her in as soon as possible and monitor her as well."

Alex was looking across at her with wide doe eyes as she murmured, "Dear God you're right. We were so worried about James, I forgot Eve gave her cousin the serum." Alex reached for her phone, "I can dispatch a small team to do it."

Kara tried to be casual as she slipped her hands into her pockets and rocked on her heels, suggesting, "Why include the DEO at all? Why not have Supergirl go get her?"

Alex paused, throwing a cautious glance to Kelly, before looking at her sister again. "The President hasn't lifted his threat, she's still a target. We can't just keep asking her to come out in the open to help us"

Kara shrugged her shoulders up towards her ears, "I'm just saying it because you've been talking about how the DEO is compromised. Lockwood being involved and all that." She lifted onto her toes and settled back down, anxiety evident with every movement. "Supergirl has the ability to find this lady and take her in, no questions asked, no one but us knowing it's even happening."

"Kara has a point," Lena interjected. "Supergirl is certainly more than capable of flying under the radar and convincing Bitsie that it's best for her to come to the lab. She talked her down once before."

With a resigned sigh Alex freed her phone and started typing away, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want this to be the reason Supergirl gets caught and imprisoned. Plus there's still that clone hanging around and I'm nervous they'll make another move."

"Yeah," Kara breathed, "About that," she glanced towards Lena. Who clenched her jaw and straightened her spine, eyes widening a fraction as her heartbeat threatened to spike to unhealthy levels. Kara swallowed thickly and diverted her original confession, "I've been digging over the past few days." There we go, starting with something that wasn't a complete lie or large omission. She nods, like she's assuring herself and continues, "With the help of some friends and their connections I was able to get invoices from Amertek and there was a fake name and a lot of missing money, and well, it all boiled down to Lex." She took a deep breath, "And after a little more digging it wasn't hard to find that he was blackmailing the Warden, which allowed him to leave his prison cell whenever he pleased. And I'm going to write an article about it. About everything. No one will be able to deny what he's done after this. He's been undermining the justice system, abusing power and manipulating whoever he can to get his way. It's not going to work anymore. We'll stop him." Her eyes turned to Lena as she repeated, "We will stop him."

"Together," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara smiled back as Alex stepped forward, "Right, we'll do it together." Her smile faltered slightly, looking between the two of them. "Teaming up like this seems oddly familiar," she commented, forehead wrinkling in a touch of deja vu inspired confusion.

A guilty laugh escaped Kara as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well, we haven't really done this before. I should, um, I should find Brainy and get him over here so he can help with James. I'm no use here, I should get back to my sleuthing."

Alex stepped closer, putting a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder and lowering her voice to speak softly. "Thank you for getting him here. He'll have all the help he needs thanks to you and Lena." Kara closes her eyes and leaned into the touch, letting her hand gently linger over her sister's.

"Thanks Alex," she whispered, pulling her sister in for a small hug. When she pulled back she fixed her glasses and reiterated, "I better get going."

As Kara left, she made sure to pass by Lena and gently touch her arm before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for everything," she whispered. Then teased, "Say hi to Supergirl for me."

* * *

Much to her word, Kara had called in Brainy and he arrived within the hour. Lena was fascinated with the way his mind works and the fact that he could get into James' head as he did. She monitored his vitals closely through the duration of Brainy's mind exercises. It was frightening the way James lost control and corroded the ceiling with heat vision. But at the same time, it was absolutely thrilling. She had created the serum to cure cancer and other human ailments, the thought of superpowers had been a fleeting fancy. Lena had never thought it could actually work. But now here James was exhibiting displays of superhuman strength and heat vision. She hoped he wouldn't start flying any time soon, it could cause a lot of damage if wires started getting ripped out of machines.

Lena double checked his pulse with her fingers while eyeing the machine, then went about adjusting his wires, while James caught his breath. He sagged against the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. Specifically where he had burned.

"James," she waited until his dark eyes leveled on her face, and laid a gentle hand on his forearm. "Things will be okay. We can get to the bottom of this and help you control these new powers."

The man took a deep breath, laying his heavy palm over her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Lena." He took another steadying inhale. "For everything. I know things didn't end well between us, but-"

"I would never leave you to die," she whispered, squeezing his arm. "You are a good man, James Olsen, and if I can do anything to keep you alive, I will. Our romantic escapade was fruitless, we simply did not mesh well in that regard. But I will always respect you and cherish our platonic relationship."

His smile was genuine as he opened his eyes again. "I wouldn't have put it so eloquently, but I can assure you that I feel the same way Lena."

A relieved breath escaped Lena and her smile grew by a fraction. "Rest," she told him, giving his forearm another squeeze. As she was turning away from the table a short chime of alarm bells went off and she narrowed her eyes, scooping up her tablet, which was issuing a caution about intruders tripping alarms. Before she could even bring up the cameras to check the security feed, Supergirl was in the room, flashing her dazzling smile and gently guiding cousin Bitsy through the room.

The strawberry blonde woman didn't seem all that keen being here, but at least she wasn't throwing punches or screaming at Kara – Supergirl – to be released. Though Supergirl was perky enough for the both of them, "Hiya Lena," she greeted, then glanced at James, nodding her head slightly, "Jimmy."

Lena eyed them curiously for a moment. James knew Superman, and now Lena was wondering if he was in the knowing circle. She averted her gaze to Bitsie and smiled in what she hoped was a welcoming manner. "Hello again," she pulled the tablet towards her chest, taking a breath – preparing herself for the worst to come – before continuing, "Has Supergirl told you what we're doing, why we've brought you here?"

The older woman huffed, "Yeah or I wouldn't've come."

Lena's smile tightened, barely refraining from scowling at the perturbed guest. "Well, I'm glad you chose to accompany her."

"Didn't have a choice did I?" the woman practically spat.

Supergirl fretted her hands through the air as she was quick to interrupt, "Of course you had a choice! I would never make you do anything you didn't want to. We're just trying to make sure that you're not suffering from any adverse side effects of the Harun-El."

The woman narrowed her eyes at the Kryptonian. "That's some real nice talk coming from someone who attacked the White House."

Kara jerked back as if she'd been slapped. Eyes wide and complexion paling she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Lena stepped in and cleared her throat, "Alright Bitsie, you'll be over here. You can just get up on the table and I'll attach you to the machines. Can you answer some questions for me?"

Supergirl didn't linger. She turned and made her exit from the observation area, nearly running over Alex and Kelly on her way.

"Oh you're here already!" Alex exclaimed in surprise. Meanwhile, next to her Kelly was having a processing issue. Her eyes had bulged the moment they landed on Supergirl, taking in the superheroine up close. Something she never thought would have been possible. Though, considering James and his connections it was bound to happen now that they were working towards fixing their relationship.

Kara straightened up, offering a pathetic excuse for a smile, "Agent Danvers."

The red head narrowed her eyes, chin dipping as she asked lowly, "What is it?" When Supergirl just gave her a confused scrunch of the brow, Alex stepped closer and asked, "What happened? You're practically green."

The heroine squirmed in her boots for a second before sighing and careening back and forth on her heels. "I just.. I forgot for a minute that most of the citizens think that I hurt all those people."

Alex's eyes flashed with something dangerous. "We'll find who did that and they'll be detained, don't you worry about that Supergirl."

Her chest tightened. Alex was so fierce. Kara loved that, but it also hurt to know that her sister had no idea who Supergirl really was underneath it all, that Alex had practically forgotten their childhood due to it being ingrained so heavily in what made Kara Supergirl. She swallowed thickly and schooled her features into calm collectedness. She opened her mouth but a voice from behind spoke before she could. "We need to talk about that." She glanced over her shoulder to find Lena standing there, also looking fierce in those heels and skirt, green eyes blazing.

Alex took her eyes off Supergirl to raise an eyebrow at Lena. Who in turn raised an eyebrow and tilted her head just so, flickering her gaze towards Kelly for the briefest of moments. "Kelly," Alex started, staring at Lena for a moment longer before looking at the other brunette. Her hand found its way to the psychologist's lower back of its own accord, "Why don't you go check on James."

Kelly stepped away from the trio to make her way into the area housing her brother, but before disappearing completely she threw over her shoulder, "If you want me out of your hair to talk to the super team, just say so," her tone held no malice, just teasing, as proven by her follow up of, "I'm a big girl, Danvers, I can handle it."

Alex's cheeks bloomed with heat at the call out and she laughed under her breath. "She sure is a riot." Then shook her head and turned to face Lena as the CEO came closer.

"We have to talk to you about the clone."

Alex nodded, crossing her arms out of habit, "Right, Kara was saying that it has to do with Lex."

"Kara's not wrong, but," Lena paused and clenched her jaw, grinding her molars. How did Kara stare in the faces of the people she cared for and tell them lie after lie. "She doesn't know everything." Alex's eyebrows raised, urging her to continue. Lena glanced towards Supergirl, then back towards Alex. "The clone visited me at my apartment." She could have laughed at the way Alex's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"When did this happen?"

Lena shrugged, putting a hand on the hip, the other fluttering through the air. "Earlier this week."

"And I'm just finding out now?"

"Will you let me finish explaining?" Lena snapped. It shut Alex up right away and Lena breathed through her nose, to keep herself in check. No use ruffling Alex's feathers when her volatile emotions weren't her fault. "I didn't want to say anything earlier in front of her, because I don't want her to unnecessarily worry. This was after Kara spent the night at my apartment, our girls' night. The imposter showed up the next day thankfully after Kara had already left. But, I was prepared."

This caused Supergirl to snort with laughter. "She sure was. I raced over there once I picked up something wrong with her heartbeat and as soon as I landed, she was pulling out this nifty gun with kryptonite infused bullets."

Alex pulled an impressed face, nodding her head and Lena allowed herself a prideful grin. "Doesn't hurt to have a few aces up your sleeve." After a low chuckle she waved her hand and got on with it, "So I handcuffed her and there was a bit of an interrogation."

"She was very much in charge of the situation, you should have seen it," Supergirl urged, smile bright with adoration. Alex's eyebrow twitched upwards before schooling back into a neutral expression.

Lena rolled her eyes at the praise and continued on, "We were able to glean useful information from her." She focused on Alex, ignoring the way that Kara's words bouye her like wind in her sails. "The clone explained exactly what her situation was. The three of us put together the pieces and realized that when Supergirl touched the Harun-El to defeat Reign, she cloned herself without knowing, and apparently the clone crash landed in the Russian tundra and was picked up by soldiers. From there she was trained to be a weapon. The only recollection she had was of a name." Lena paused, her lips curled into a tender smile before she plowed on. "That name was Alex and Lex used this to his advantage, stepping in and manipulating," she used air quotes around the next two words, "Red Daughter into exactly what he wanted."

Alex's brow was furrowed and she glanced between Supergirl and Lena. A slow, "Okay," escaped her, not quite grasping why 'Alex' would be of such significance to be the only 'memory' sustained.

From the corner of her eye, Lena could see Kara's shoulders sag just so. Lena cleared her throat softly. "Since Red Daughter had no memories, Lex was able to teach her as he wished, leave out what he didn't want her to know, groom her and mold her into the perfect war machine. He brainwashed her to believe that America is a stain on the Earth, corrupt with greed and that Supergirl allowed it."

"Reveled in it even," Kara scoffed.

Alex scoffed as well but gave a small shrug "He's not wrong about the corruption though."

"Lex convinced her that Supergirl and her were sisters."

Supergirl crossed her arms and nodded, "He knows my secret identity, had her pose as me in disguise. She got close to my family, my loved ones, the people I care about, without any of us ever noticing."

This set the elder Danvers sister on edge, her body going rigid and hands clenching. "What are we going to do about her?" she grit out.

Lena glanced at Supergirl, who took a step forward and said softly, "Nothing."

"You're joking right? She's a threat to national security, impersonated you and defamed your name. She needs to be brought to justice, immediately."

"She was brainwashed, Alex.. If she had landed anywhere else, say like," her tone caught a wistful edge, "A kind, understanding family with an older sister to show her the ropes. None of this would have happened." Lena feels a twinge in her heart from the way Supergirl is staring at Alex with so much tenderness, knowing that the agent couldn't fully grasp where the emotion behind her words was coming from. "Besides, we got through to her. It might have not completely sunk in, but she now sees the holes in Lex' stories, the inconsistencies. She doesn't trust him and she might not trust me fully either, but she trusts Lena. And she's willing to work with us to put a stop to Lex's madness."

Lena watched Alex carefully. The agent had drawn her cheek between her teeth, chewing the soft tissue thoughtfully as she considered what was being said. To try and convince her further, Lena throws her hand out and adds, "She doesn't even want to be called Red Daughter anymore. She told us Lex gave her that name and spoke of her as his legacy, and she's detached herself from it already."

"Right!" Kara adds, a bit unhelpfully.

Alex squinted slightly, nose scrunching, "So what the hell do you call her?"

"Nadya," they both responded.

Alex huffed and took a deep breath. "Alright well, if this Red Daughter, or Nadya, or whatever else she calls herself, if she's really going to be an asset, we need an open line of communication with her."

"Actually," Lena interrupted before she could go all 'Agent Danvers' on them and start spouting tactical solutions, "We all text."

A slow blink. "I'm sorry, you what?"

"We text," she repeated. With a tiny sigh, Lena brandished her phone and after a few clicks, angled it towards Alex, scrolling fast enough for the agent to see bits and pieces, but making sure the couple mentions of Kara's name were not clear.

But it was kind of hard not to miss the last couple of photos Nadya had sent. The shirtless ones. The muscles. Alex noticed them of course and scoffed lightly, pointing at the screen. "That's not helpful, Lena, that's flirting."

"Flirting?!" Kara spluttered, instantly beside them and shoving her face towards the phone to see for herself.

Lena sighed heavily, but her tone was placating, "It's not. I don't even think she knows what flirting is, or how to engage in it. I'm sure Supergirl was also obtuse to certain human socializations customs when she came to Earth."

"What else does she text you?" Kara insisted on knowing, phone now in her own palm as she scrolled upwards.

Lena plucked the device from her hands, shrugging, "Photos of animals mostly. Questions about books or chess."

Supergirl crossed her arms, looking quite perturbed as she grumbled under her breath. Alex caught notice and quirked a brow, asking, "What does she text you?"

Kara was quick to insist, "Information. Nothing else…" But stuttered and looked sheepish barely a moment later. "Oh... Well, uhm, and—" She looked around the room before back at the other two, noticing they had frighteningly similar expressions, with the raised eyebrows and barely there smirks. Kara could feel her cheeks blooming with heat under their stares.

"And?" Lena gently pushed for her to continue.

Kara knocked the toe of her boot against the ground, quietly admitting, "And sometimes she asks about Krypton."

"Oh." Alex's eyebrows had shot into her hairline. "Wow, okay, I guess you do really trust her."

Kara nods strongly. "Yes. We're still building rapport, but there are a few things we steadfastly agree on." When Alex curiously tilted her head Kara cleared her throat, a blush sprawling across her cheeks again.

Lena cut in before Kara could stumble through an answer for her sister's curiosities. "The phone also has unlimited data so she can look up anything and everything she would like. And from the sounds of it she's been doing her research on Lex and becoming more and more understanding of who he really is, and that as a Kryptonian she is not and never will be safe from him."

Kara wrung her hands together, "I don't like that she doesn't have back up. She could get caught and then what?"

Lena purses her lips for a moment. "Well that depends on how much Lex needs her for his master plan. And right now we don't have enough facts to piece together what that is so we need her in the midst."

"If she can impersonate you straight to your family's face, surely she can keep her double agent status a secret from her comrades," Alex says with a tinge of levity. Then she chuckles, posture relaxing as she rests a hand on her hip, "Leave it to Russian Supergirl to be a spy and double agent." The joke had the three of them sharing a small laugh.

"You might not want to call her Russian Supergirl to her face," Lena teased, "Nadya is very concerned with being her own person with an identity separate from the Girl of Steel." Her tone turned a bit serious as she went on "Lex raised her to believe certain things about our heroine that she never wanted to see in herself, and Nadya does not enjoy being compared to her, even though she now understands that most of what he taught or told her were rooted in lies. She is learning to be her own person. Not Supergirl's sister or twin or clone. And definitely not Red Daughter. So, Agent Danvers, do refrain from ever referring to her as Russian Supergirl again."

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, smiling placatingly, "Duly noted."

Supergirl eyed Lena carefully, "You seem to know quite a bit about how she feels."

Lena threw a wry smile in the Kryptonian's direction, "I can relate, in a way."

Understanding passed over Kara's face and a tiny smile quirked at the corners of her mouth. "Just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside her family, right?"

"Exactly," Lena smirked.

Alex stepped past them both, heading into the med bay room, "Alright, now that I'm all caught up with the clone drama, let's double check on Betsy and James." As she walked, Alex decided to do a little lighthearted ribbing. "And maybe we should fill in the rest of the team? Stop keeping important game changing information—like threats turning into allies—to ourselves?"


	6. Chapter 6

deepest apologies folks! this chapter had been posted on AO3 in March. didn't realize until recently that I never put it up on here for my fanfiction followers, so my bad babes (I go by Fever_Induced over on AO3 by the way if anyone wants to jump over and follow me there too). chapter 7 is outlined but idk when it'll be finished

Here we see Kara being a journalist. Lena doing some lab and L-Corp work. A moment between Nadya and Lena that someone walks in on. Kara going to the President. And a few other things that y'all will have to read to find out! Enjoy the journey

* * *

Kara was perched on her desk chair, typing as fast as a hidden Kryptonian could (a speed nearly too fast for the average human) to put the final touches on her notes against Lex Luthor. Her desk was littered with files and paperwork all the proof she would ever need to put him away for good after tying him to the corrupt jail he sat in, to the war he was trying to start through Kaznia. She glanced towards her phone. Nadya had been quiet the last few days. No series of probing questions about Krypton. No relay of information. It makes Kara worry, just the slightest, about her Russian counterpart. So she decided to send a quick text.

Kara  
**Everything okay in the motherland?**

A response came surprisingly quick.

Nadya  
**There is unrest today**

The news had Kara swallowing thickly. She had to get this information organized into an article quickly and present it to someone who had the power to do something about it.

Kara  
**Stay safe comrade**

Nadya  
**you too герой**

The nickname made Kara smile to herself. Hero. It was innocuous and simple but spoke volumes to how Nadya's perception of Kara had changed. Kara set her phone aside and returned to her computer, but not before scanning the CatCo floor to check on her colleagues.

* * *

Nadya stared at her phone for a moment longer after her last message sent to Kara. She didn't expect a reply. She hadn't given anything useful in days. The soldiers were being particularly tight-lipped recently, which she respected, but that didn't make it any less bothersome. Nadya tucked the phone into the cut of her mattress that she had slit to create a hidey-hole and replaced the fitted sheet corner neatly, hiding it entirely.

Soldiers rushed past her room in such a tizzy that even a human could hear their heavy footsteps as they trampled past her closed door. Nadya hovers from her bed and stares through the door until her x-ray vision kicks in. There isn't much she can see, they used a lot of lead in the construction of the building. But she can tell that the soldiers are headed in the direction for the main command center. Nadya slips on her boots and steps out of her room, her pace no different than usual as she follows them down the hall with purpose.

* * *

Lena huffed in frustration, throwing down her lab coat and stalking from behind the partition. Betsy gave her a bit of side-eye and she stormed past. The woman was not happy to be stuck here, especially not once James got the okay to leave the lab. She had screamed at them all. But James was in control of his powers now and she wasn't. After Brainy helped with his mindscape and worked through some of his past trauma, James had been more clear-headed and focused than ever. Meanwhile, Betsy was still crumpling heavy metals between her hands with every movement she made. She was contained indefinitely until the Harun-El could be extracted and she was no longer a danger to others and herself. She had not agreed when Brainy offered to help her through mindscape as well, instead of politely refusing she had screamed and wrapped her hands around his neck.

So Lena _had_ to find the solution. She had to figure out how to counteract the Harun-El without killing Betsy and so far all her attempts on samples have failed. It was mind-boggling that she could not undo what she had created herself and it was becoming a blow to her ego at this point.

To give herself a slight distraction from the problem at hand, Lena pulls up schematics of Kara's Supersuit on the screen. She can see Betsy stalking around her containment cell at the other end of the room and purposefully does not watch as the woman throws a chair against the wall. Lena makes a few clicks with her keyboard to adjust the color scheme a tad. She tilted her head to the side, eyes critical as they roamed the suit's rotating image on the screen. "Nadya has pants, maybe we can.." she mumbled to herself, giving the screen and keyboard a few more taps and clicks. Lena chewed her lip as the image changed to include bright red pants that matched her previous skirt. Then scrunched her nose in distaste. "A few more tweaks," she surmised, muting the color's brightness and adding a gold belt with the sweep of her finger, mumbling, "Bet I could make you some yellow sun grenades for emergency use." She chewed on her lip before smiling to herself, "Even add the kryptonite filtration system but in a more sleek design. Retractable helmet for when it's aerosolized.."

Lena spent a short while adding and removing changes to Kara's suit design, mumbling to herself all the while until her phone chimed with an alert. She swept it into her hand and sighed, "L-Corp calls." She glanced across the room to Betsy, "Do stay safe down here. Try not to endanger yourself, Betsy. We'll fix this, I promise." The woman merely sneered back at Lena, who offered the smallest of smiles before exiting the lab to return to her office and prepare for the upcoming conference call.

* * *

The command center is positively buzzing with activity when Nadya slips in unnoticed. Soldiers are milling about, moving between large computer screens. There is so much information passing by on the monitors that it's hard for Nadya to track, let alone take a moment to process and understand it all.

She's finally noticed when a soldier literally walks into her. He bounces off like hitting a wall and rubs his cheek, before straightening at attention when he realizes what exactly he ran into. "Red Daughter," he greets with a nod.

Nadya tilts her head at him, eyes narrowed and predatory as she takes a step closer. "What is happening?"

The soldier pales noticeably and Nadya detects a fluctuation of his heartbeat before it begins to hammer in his chest. She curls her lip, repeating herself in Russian this time. It seems to do the trick and he nods quickly, "Right. We are preparing," he tells her, placing a hand at her elbow and steering her back towards the hallway.

It would be so very easy to stop the man in his tracks, but Nadya allows it, staring over his shoulder and taking in as much information as she can before it's all blocked from her view again.

"We have been ordered to move forward with our plans. You will have your mission soon Red Daughter, for now, it is best for you to rest before you are needed."

Nadya hums and nods her head, taking her arm from his hand and walking herself back to her room. When he tries to follow, she waves him off. She knows the way. Once in her room, she sits at the cramped desk and takes out her journal. She knows the guards take it and read it when she is out training in the fields. So she makes sure to pen thoughts of hatred for America and loyalty to _Alex _and Kaznia. She sprinkles in honest anecdotes about missing Mikhail or lists of observations.

Surprisingly, it does not take long for someone to knock on her door and present her with a mission. There is no choice but to accept it. She will have to stop at her apartment in National City to gather the necessary belongings. Her head should be focused on the mission, but Nadya's last thought before taking into the air is _Lena is in National City_.

* * *

Perched carefully in her desk chair, Lena's eyes were focused on her computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as she responded to emails and edited proposals. So much time spent in the lab lately, it was a good thing she'd had the alarm on her phone set to send her to L-Corp earlier than the scheduled conference call. Accustomed to staying in tune with her surroundings, it wasn't hard to hear the thud out on her office balcony. Green flashed upwards, catching sight of Nadya, wearing her casual grey outfit with its red piping and an adorable fur hat.

Lena had enough time to stand and get in front of her desk, the question of 'what are you doing here?' still burning on her tongue when Nadya was suddenly up in her space, _kissing _her.

It was firm, if only a touch awkward, and she drove Lena backward, until the CEO bumped against the edge of her desk, getting pinned. Nadya's palms were warm against Lena's cheeks, holding her face carefully as she pulled back a fraction. Lena parted her lips, eyes flickering over Nadya's face for just a moment, taking a split second to think before throwing all thought to the wind and then she was wrapping a hand around the back of the Russian's neck and drawing her in for another kiss.

The awkwardness of Nadya's kisses faded as their lips came together over and over again. Her hands were strong and searching as they roamed over Lena's body. The curve of her neck, length of her shoulders, the entire expanse of her back, the softness of her hips, and all the way down to her thighs. Lena grew hungry for more, excited by the way the other woman was touching her with such reverence. For all the strength the Kryptonian wielded, she cradled Lena with a tenderness that caused her heart to ache. Lena tilted her head, hungry for more as she licked into Nadya's mouth.

The blonde jerked her head back, eyes wide and surprised. Her shock only lasted a moment before she was leaning in again. The second time Lena's tongue entered her mouth, she moaned, hands gliding upwards, caressing her waist and resting against Lena's ribs.

And that was how Lena found herself suddenly sitting on top of her desk, brazenly hoisted by the Kryptonian. It was Lena's turn to moan, stomach swooping and all too aroused by the casual display of strength. Something Kara never dared to do. She hooked her knees around Nadya's hips, drawing the woman against her body. Lena let her palms slide across the woman's chest and up her neck, one into the back of her hair knocking the hat loose, the other raising to trace along her strong jaw. The tender motion seemed to change the air between them, both losing a bit of their fervor.

After long moments of languidly exchanging kisses, they separated, resting their foreheads together. Both were breathing hard, chests heaving. Lena opened her eyes slowly, to find that Nadya had yet to open her own. The CEO traced her thumb against the woman's bottom lip, causing a smile, before Nadya kissed the pad of her thumb and tilted her head back, finally opening her eyes. Lena was taken aback by the amount of emotion she could see swirling there. It shook her so thoroughly out of the haze created by their intimacy and sent her crashing back to reality. "We can't do this right now," Lena whispered between breaths.

Nadya's lips quirked into a smirk, hands gliding down Lena's back and around until she rested them atop the woman's parted thighs. "Why not?" she husked, thumbs drifting beneath the material of her bunched skirt, caressing the hidden skin.

Lena visibly reacted and Nadya's eyes widened, catching the way her back arched and thighs trembled, fingers tightening in blonde hair. "There's too much going on," Lena practically whined.

Nadya pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. Then the corner of her jaw. Then lowered to her neck and placed one single hot open-mouthed kiss there, tongue caressing Lena's fluttering carotid, before speaking, "There is no time like the present. Moments like these can be lost before they even begin."

Feeling the sharp scrape of teeth against the side of her neck, Lena released a breathy moan, her hips rolling forward against Nadya on their own accord. Those strong hands slipped further up her skirt, pushing the material higher and her breath hitched, before stuttering an, "O-oh dear God."

"Tell me to stop and I will, Lena," the Kryptonian whispered into her skin, mouthing over an exposed collarbone.

"We can't," Lena bemoaned while tilting her head to the side, granting Nadya easier access. Her eyes rolled towards the ceiling as she reveled in the feel of the hot tongue leisurely tracing patterns down into her cleavage. "There's Lex's plan.. and… the Harun-El extraction," her eyelids fluttered, "the Children of Liberty.. and Kara." Her eyes caught movement from the corner of her vision and Lena had to do a double-take, nearly shouting, "Kara!" in surprise.

The blonde—chinos and cardigan and glasses and all—stood in the frame of the open balcony door, eyes wide and scandalized. Nadya hummed against Lena's skin, dragging her lips back up along her neck until Lena's hands firmly pushed against her breastbone and she relented, leaning away. She stayed pressed between the CEO's legs but finally turned her attention to what had distracted the woman. Nadya's eyebrow arched and she flashed a wicked smile. "Hello, Kara."

She sounded much too pleased with herself for Kara's liking. Kara was grinding her teeth and flexing her hands as she stared daggers at the other blonde. But her soft words were for Lena, "I heard your heart rate spike, I was worried, so I came to check on you as soon as I could get away from CatCo." Finally, those blue eyes swept slightly to the left to meet Lena's gaze. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

And there was a warble in that last sentence that replaced the warmth in Lena's gut with a heavy stone of guilt. Lena forced down her emotions, pressed harder against Nadya's chest as she formulated an explanation, "Kara—"

Thankfully, or not, Lena's desk phone chimed and her new assistant's voice crackled over the speaker. "Miss Luthor," her voice had a no-nonsense lilt to it, "I have your conference call on line two. They're ready when you are."

She twisted at the waist, jamming her thumb against the appropriate button to speak back to her assistant. "Thank you." But didn't take the aforementioned call. She split her attention between the two blondes, rubbing at her temple as her mouth opened but no words came out.

With a hum, Nadya smoothed her hands back down Lena's skirt. "We should leave you to it." She stepped back from between Lena's legs but leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the crest of her cheek, before flashing a grin in the other's direction, "Don't you agree, Kara?"

"Yeah." It was clipped and a bit high pitched and that stone in Lena's stomach grew in size. Their gazes met and Lena chewed on her lip, trying to apologize with her eyes alone. Nadya strut across the room and pat Kara's shoulder as she passed her to the balcony. Kara stared across at Lena with that lost puppy kind of look that twisted the CEO all up inside.

Lena tugged at her skirt as she slipped off the edge of the desk, "Kara, please—" but she sucked in a sharp breath at the way Kara's eyes flashed like steel and zeroed in on her hands. Nervously Lena brushed her palms against the wrinkles of the fabric and cleared her throat. Kara's eyes found hers again and Lena found herself falling into their depths. They shimmered with unspoken confessions. It was throwing Lena off-kilter. She was struggling to find the words needed to comfort her friend. Because that's what they were, best friends. They had toed the line a bit with their flirting and grandiose efforts. But Lena hadn't thought Kara saw them ever becoming something more and had never pushed it. But there was this undeniable jealous streak that Lena had noticed Kara harboring and at its center was Nadya.

Kara exhaled sharply through her nose and shook her head, taking half a step backwards. "We should leave you to it," she croaked, parroting her counterpart's words, though Nadya was already gone. Her smile was strained as she took another step backwards. A quick stumble—caused by Lena's expressive eyes and her hand reaching forward—before righting herself and giving pause. Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and ducked her chin down, whispering, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Kara, no, it's—"

"Lena don't," she whispered. Her smile was tinged with sadness. "Don't say that it wasn't what it looked like or try to brush this off." She nervously touched her glasses again before rubbing two fingers across her lips—how soft would Lena's feel against them?—and forced a laugh. "It's fine. Just not what I was expecting to find. I have something important to do very soon, and you're busy." She nodded resolutely and forced her smile wider. "But we'll talk soon. Have a good conference call."

And she was flying up into the sky before Lena could stop her. With a huff and grumble Lena rounded her desk, getting situated in her chair and pestering over her clothes. That had not gone well. And it wouldn't get any easier to deal with. If Kara truly was jealous that would mean she had to have feelings for Lena. And despite her attraction to and growing feelings for Nadya, Lena knew she'd been falling in love with Kara Danvers for quite some time now. It was going to be an intricate web of feelings to maneuver through, for all of them. But right now she had to focus on L-Corp and the annoyingly bright light on her phone signaling the people waiting on the line for her. Lena rubbed her palms over her face, taking a moment to be grateful for the fact that she didn't have to face anyone in person for some time.

She pressed the button on her phone and greeted the investors professionally, glossing over her tardiness and cutting past pleasantries to get straight to business. She had a job to do, despite the rollercoaster her emotions were playing on.

* * *

Kara's landings usually were well adjusted and practical, no splintering wood or pummeling concrete too hard. Interestingly enough she literally crashed through the unopened window of her apartment in her haste to get in there.

Kara blew out a deep breath and pushed her hair back, taking note of the disaster she'd created. Glass was shattered all over the floor and she'd smacked into the couch before she could stop herself, sending it into and dislodging the coffee table, upturning its contents. She grumbled under her breath, mentally berating herself for the sloppy landing and fell to a crouch, using her super-speed to sort through papers.

It didn't take long for her to realize that all of the work she'd completed at CatCo wasn't printed out _here_. How could it be? In her haste to get out of Lena's office, she'd flown straight _home_, to a comfortable environment to negate the icky, coiling feeling in her belly. She slammed a palm to the side of her forehead and groaned in frustration. Kara forced a heavy breath out of her nose to try and ground herself before she went on a hunt for a crisp manilla envelope and whatever useful notes that she had here. Her eyes were focused on the task at hand, but her head was still spinning. Images of Lena and Nadya flooding her thoughts. It had been more than bizarre to land at Lena's office and see the woman wrapped up with the spitting image of herself. Like an out of body experience, she got to see what someone else would see if she and Lena were to engage in an intense lip-lock. And it had been jarring, to say the least. It had her stomach twisting and dropping and her chest tightening. In the moment she hadn't accredited the feelings to anything other than a weird mixture of relief that Lena was safe, and surprised embarrassment to catch the woman in an intimate moment.

By the gut-wrenching feeling had not gone away in the slightest. In fact, it had grown incredibly due to Nadya's actions. Her annoying smirk, the shoulder pat. It all had caused Kara to grind her teeth because Lena chose all of _that_ over her. The blonde rubbed her forehead, shaking her head. "I can't do this right now," she mumbled to herself, tucking a few notes carefully into the envelope, despite her shaking hands.

There was no time to sort out her mess of feelings. She had to get to CatCo to print out her article and bring this information to someone who had the power to do something about it. Before she went on the record with her findings, the President deserved to know what was happening right under his nose.

Kara nodded to herself and swung by a mirror, making sure she looked presentable. She picked a piece of glass from her hair and, after noticing her sleeve was ripped open, changed into a new sweater. Then dove out the already broken window and took off into the sky again.

* * *

Kara stepped into the oval office, offering the door handler a soft smile. She turned her gaze to the white-haired man behind the desk, "Mr. President, thank you for seeing me."

His returning smile was large and practiced, rounding the desk and extending his hand, "Welcome, welcome."

Kara takes his hand, shaking firmly but reigning in her true strength. A shimmer catches her attention and she stares at the lamp across the room. A familiar wave of nausea hits her.

The president lets go of Kara's hand with a chuckle, straightening the lapels of his suit, "I have nothing but respect for Cat Grant's media empire. And nothing but fear of her wrath."

But Kara doesn't have it in her to respond to the playful banter, a nervous laugh escaping her instead before she asks, "Is that kryptonite?"

The President turns, following her line of sight to see the chunk of green crystal in question, nestled on top of a lamp. "Ah, sharp eye young lady." He returns his focus to Kara, face grim. "Ever since Supergirl attacked the White House we've added some necessary precautions to keep me safe." Kara could only nod in reply. "So where do we start?"

Kara takes a fortifying breath, ignoring the prickle of pain along her skin due to the kryptonite's proximity. "The United States is in danger, sir. I came here to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?" He motions to the secret service agent with a nod, and the suit leaves the room.

Kara watches the retreat briefly before focusing on the President, "Lex Luthor has allied with the Kaznian government and they are going to attack. And _Supergirl_ didn't attack you or your men, a clone that worked for Lex did. And your chief of staff? He's in collusion with them."

"Wha—" a scoff leaves the President as he shakes his head, "Do you-do you have any proof?"

Kara nods, presenting the manila envelope and stepping forward to hand it over. It had her article, evidence she'd scrounged up, and detailed notes. The President takes it, staring at the envelope in silence for a moment before slowly telling her, "Well I want to thank you for bringing this to my attention." He carefully tucks the evidence in a drawer, then snaps his eyes to Kara, voice firm as he goes on, "Now Miss Danvers.. Has anyone else seen this evidence?"

"No!" Kara immediately insists, "I-I thought it was more important to warn you directly and as soon as possible, Sir." She failed to inform him that she'd left an article on her desk and that there were copies of all the information handed over.

The President nods slowly before a grin overtakes his features. "You did the right thing."

Before Kara could respond, a black bag covered her head. She mentally cried out in frustration but did not fight back against the agents detaining her. Of course, the damn President was in on it! How had she not found proof of _that _in all her research? Who else did Lex Luthor have in his pocket?

* * *

When Kara comes to, she first notices that the nauseous, prickly sensations associated with kryptonite have increased tenfold. She might actually vomit. There's acid in her veins. She swallows against the pain and panic, flexing only to find herself chained to a chair. Her eyes flutter open and she finds Nadya.

They're in a pristine looking hotel room. Her doppelgänger wearing a black wig, donning a trench coat, choker, and enough leather to pass for a movie stereotype assassin.

Their eyes clash. Nadya frowns, snapping an ammo clip into her silenced pistol. "Lex wants me to kill you here and now. He gave me kryptonite," she gestures to the chunk of crystal sitting in Kara's lap, "To ensure you were weakened.." She trailed off, leaving the fact that she did not wish Kara harm unsaid.

Kara smiles from her chains and shrugs best she can. "Guess I'll have to kick your ass and send you back to Kaznia with your tail between your legs."

Nadya is shocked for a brief moment, before a grin sprouts across her face, "You can try." A bit of competitiveness in her tone.

"Y'know, I've dealt with kryptonite for a few years now. I think that trumps your couple of _months_," Kara teases, sounding all together much too cocky.

Nadya laughs, but it cuts off as Kara breaks through the chains. She narrows her eyes at the other woman as the kryptonite gets kicked off to the farthest corner. They both take a deep breath before squaring off.

* * *

Kara lunges forward, throwing several punches. Nadya is swift and calculated as she parries the attacks. Then, at the next punch, she steps forward instead of dancing around Kara, into her space and landing an uppercut against the underside of the heroine's strong chin. It causes Kara to stagger backwards, cradling her now aching jaw, eyes alight with unspoken rage.

Nadya shakes her hand out, "Your form needs work. Your punches swing too wide, it leaves you vulnerable."

The comment could have been written off as a helpful observation if only the Russian's voice wasn't dripping with mockery.

Kara worked her jaw and shifted her stance, raising her fists again. "That was a lucky shot."

She was met with a crooked grin. "We both know it was not." Nadya was surprised to see the way Kara grinned back at her. Strangely excited despite the circumstances.

"Well, let's see what else ya got then," Kara taunted.

Nadya's smirk deepened. She liked this side of Kara much better. No ridiculous stuttering or falling over herself like a child. This would be quite enjoyable. "Can you dodge?" Nadya tilted her head to the side, gesturing vaguely with the gun still in her hand.

Kara's eyes widened for a split second. In the next moment, she was twisting to and fro, avoiding a flourish of bullets. Nadya's finger was fast on the trigger as she followed Kara through the sights, the other blonde floated and darted across the room. Eventually, Kara shot forward and the two grappled, the gun falling to the floor in the midst. "You can't just unload a gun like that in a hotel!"

Nadya rolled her eyes as they struggled to overpower each other. "The entire floor is empty. I made sure of it beforehand."

Kara took a moment to peer over her glasses and scan the level. It was true, not another soul was in the vicinity. Unfortunately for her, this moment of distraction allowed Nadya to gain the upper hand and Kara found herself lifted off the ground enough to be tossed down onto the bed. She huffed and curled her body, tucking her legs up to kick Nadya in the abdomen and send her off.

Nadya used the momentum to float herself towards the ceiling, before zooming back down to slam into Kara again and keep her pinned. The impact caused the bedframe to snap, crashing to the floor and twisting the mattress just so. Kara grimaced, squirming and trying to push the other off.

Their power was matched. Nadya smirked from above, bracketing Kara's hips with her knees, keeping her legs from another surprise kick. She grabbed a knife from a concealed spot and held the blade to Kara's throat, looming over her, looking smug. "Say mercy."

Kara tilted her head back. It bared her throat and pressed the sharp edge against her skin. "Why? It's not like you'll actually hurt me."

Nadya slowly tilted her head, smirk still tugging at her lips. "Wouldn't this have been the perfect plan, Kara?"

From below, Kara narrowed her eyes. She swung, aiming to crack a good solid punch across Nadya's face but the other woman deflected the attack, grabbing her wrist and holding it down against the mattress. A tendril of fear snaked up Kara's spine and with her free hand she grabbed the wrist holding the knife at her throat, gasping, "Nadya." She swallowed thickly. "You can't pierce my skin."

"Can't I?" Her head slowly tilted in the other direction as she applied more pressure. The knife's edge dug into Kara's skin and she was surprised to feel a sharp sting as it broke through minutely. "We've both been exposed to kryptonite this entire time. It's still in the room. We're both weakened and vulnerable." She lifted the knife from Kara's skin, eyes focused on the thin red line left in the wake. "We don't get to feel pain very often." She hummed, more to herself than anything, before asking, "Do you like pain, Kara?"

"Nadya," her voice trembled slightly.

The flat side of the knife pressed hard against Kara's neck, right over her hammering pulse. "I am on your side, Kara. I was only teasing you. Though, truly this would have been an excellent plan, to gain your trust and take you down in a surprise twist of events. That is what we are doing to Lex though, yes? I like you, Kara." Her eyes flickered over the heroine's face. "You have been kind and considerate, despite our shared affections for Lena."

At the mention of her best friend, Kara was hit with a reminder of what she'd walked in on before the incident with the President. Her eyes snapped to the blonde's lips. Lips that had touched Lena's, touched the woman's skin. Kara flexed her hands, bucking, trying to throw Nadya off her body.

But Nadya hunkered down, not giving an inch. She pressed the flat of the blade harder against Kara's pulse, narrowing her eyes. "Are you angry with me for kissing Lena?" The way Kara grimaced and squirmed was answer enough. "I will not apologize for acting on my feelings. You are all so difficult to read and understand. I cannot see why you had not yet kissed her or _spoke_ of your feelings…" She shakes her head, eyes rolling just so. "But, if it makes you feel better, I do believe Lena has feelings for the both of us." Kara's movements were becoming more urgent and violent in her struggle to be free. "Stop," Nadya snapped, moving the knife so that the tip prodded at the soft underside of Kara's chin.

The heroine winced, tilting her head back to stave off the pinch, but also revealing her throat. Nadya hummed and eased her grip off Kara's pinned wrist, to slide her hand upwards and press their palms together instead, watching their matched hands connect. "You and I are so very similar. But also so different."

Kara grunted and dug her nails into Nadya's wrist, hoping the sting would have her ease up on the knife. She did, for only the opportunity to reposition the blade and press the flat side against Kara's cheek. "You haven't answered _any_ of my questions, Kara," she prodded, voice low and antagonizing.

Winded, pinned and feeling quite strangely about the situation, Kara huffed. She noticed the flutter of Nadya's lashes at the small breeze. Is this what she looked like, towered over someone? The knife disappeared suddenly and Kara yelped as a thumb rubbed against the small nick on her neck. "Do you enjoy pain?"

"It's a rarity," Kara grit out, slamming the heel of her hand against Nadya's shoulder. The woman merely smiled and leaned into the pressure.

"The only pain _I _have felt, was when there was a cloud of green in the air and I was so weak. Lex pierced my ears and it was the first true hurt someone had bestowed upon me. Exercises and training could leave my muscles with a throb, but that was a dull ache. Nothing hurt me. Besides the piercing of jewelry."

"Try getting your ass handed to you by a rogue Kryptonian World Killer," Kara practically growled.

Nadya's face lit up with excitement and curiosity, "Samantha Arias, yes?" Nadya nodded to herself. "I heard about that. What was it like to fight someone as strong as, ah, no _stronger _than you?"

Kara huffed yet again, "Terrible, considering I almost died," and squirmed beneath the other woman, trying to gain any footing, but finding none.

"Stop your squirming," Nadya huffed right back, pressing herself more firmly against Kara's pelvis, causing the heroine to yelp and gasp. "My other question."

"Yes," Kara whispered, eyes wide.

"Are you angry that I kissed Lena?"

"Yes!" Kara repeated, yanking her arm out from under Nadya's grip to reach up and grab her by the collar of her shirt. "The answer is yes! Because I didn't get to do it first! I was—We were perfectly fine before you showed up and messed things up!"

"Were you? Or were you just pretending to be?"

Kara cried out and yanked her doppelganger closer, "You had no right to kiss her!"

"Am I not allowed to have feelings, Kara?"

"Not for Lena!"

"Why?"

"Because she's mine!"

Nadya tsked. "Lena is not an object to be possessed."

"I-_I know that_!" Kara stumbled, some of her anger dissipating.

"Just because you were too afraid to act on your feelings, does not mean I shall succumb to the same cowardice."

Kara's hold on her collar tightened just the slightest as she whispered, "I am not afraid."

Nadya pressed her hands into the mattress on either side of Kara's head, lowering herself just the slightest, to hover in front of Kara's face. "Then what is stopping you?"

Kara's jaw trembled as she stared up into what could have been a mirror's reflection. It was like she was trying to knock some sense into herself. What started off as a playful scrimmage of sorts had evolved into a tension riddled self-reflection with a little too much brutal honesty.

"I do not pretend to understand the intricacies of love. But I do believe that with Lena would be a nice place to learn," Nadya admitted, a rare hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Kara's breath escaped her, suddenly overwhelmed. Like her ribs had been cracked open and Nadya decided to curl up in the center. Much like how Lena had nestled her way so easily into Kara's heart and had yet to leave. Her eyebrows pinched together the longer she stared up at Nadya.

As if sensing the need for a change of topic, Nadya lowered her voice and drawled. "Lex is expecting you to die today."

"I've defeated Kryptonians before," Kara assured, hands finally releasing the shirt, to smooth it down and rest on Nadya's shoulders.

"You will not leave unscathed," Nadya told her firmly, though her eyes were soft, "Neither shall I."

But neither of them moved right away. Still wrapped up tight in each other's space and breathing the same air. Until Kara nodded and broke the spell. She knocked Nadya across the side of the head, sending her toppling to the side in surprise. She was quick to recover and the Kryptonians traded a few more punches and kicks. They would be bruised and sore. It was easy for Nadya to fall into the familiarity of fighting. This is what she had been trained for since waking up in Kaznia. Being a killer was embedded even deeper than her "hatred for America's Champion who stole her life". So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when after Kara sent her rolling across the room after a harsh kick to the gut and she landed next to her once forgotten gun, she immediately picked it up and centered Kara in the sights.

But she did hesitate.

And that was all Kara needed. "Alright, that's my cue!" she said, too cheery as she saluted the Russian warrior and threw herself out the window. Instinct caused Nadya to pull off three quick rounds as her target attempted to escape.

The window exploded as Kara's body hurtled through it and Nadya dropped the gun, running to stick her head out, watching as Kara fell. She didn't even know if she'd landed a shot. Or if Kara could _fly_ right now. She latched onto the window sill, glass slicing through her palms as she watched the other woman hurtle towards the ground.

A breath of relief escaped her as she witnessed Kara right herself and zoom up into the air. But it was followed by a trickle of shame as Nadya realized that she'd allowed her training to get the better of her. She'd zeroed in on Kara in the end as if she truly meant her harm. Nadya lowered her gaze and lifted her hands into her vision. They were cut open. The wounds slowly weeping blood. She tore a few strips off a sheet and wrapped them around her palms, allowing herself to wallow in the sting and ache as she bandaged them. Her eyes fell on the heavy chunk of kryptonite. She had a lead box to shut it in, which would allow herself to heal near instantly. But in that moment, she didn't feel she deserved such a reprieve.

* * *

Kara stumbled to a halt in J'onn's new private place of business. Man, she really had to manage those landings better. "J'onn!" she cried out, glancing around the room. Tenderly she touched her arm and hissed. There was a bullet in her arm. Nadya had shot her!

"Kara?" came the deep rumble on J'onn's concerned voice. "What happened?" He stepped up to her and took her by the elbow, leading her to sit. "Who shot you?"

Kara waved her hand lightly, "It's kind of a long story and sort of a misunderstanding. Plus it's not that bad! One was only a graze." Her rambling continued on. "Can you help remove them before my healing kicks in?"

J'onn's face was grim while he worked to carefully dislodge the bullet, while Kara's body attempted to heal around it. "Care to tell me the full story?"

Kara looked away from him down to the wound. But thinking about that made her kind of sick so she looked out the window instead, voice forlorn as she admitted, "I thought I could take down Lex the human way, pen being mightier than the sword. By exposing him for what he truly is! But he's got the President working with him, Rao, possibly _for_ him. Lex knows who I am and he finally made a move against me, which means that Alex is in more danger than I thought." Tears sprang to her eyes. Her sister could be in _terrible _danger, thanks to her, and she's not even aware. "I need to tell her who I am, J'onn, she has to know."

The bullet pops free finally and J'onn carefully places it, along with his tools, down on the table. He focuses his attention on Kara's face and solemnly tells her, "You can't do that, Kara." He waits until her watery blue gaze meets his. "When I wipe somebody's mind, I close off neural pathways. Alex's psyche has already compensated for the missing memories, they're walled off. If you tell her the truth. It's like you're taking a sledgehammer to that wall. Forcing two realities together." He pauses before admitting, "It is possible that she could go insane."

A tear falls down Kara's cheek and she shakes her head, "This can't be forever. There _has _to be a way."

J'onn rubs against his jaw, considering for a moment. "Maybe.. If she finds a way to remember on her own.."

Kara's voice turns hopeful, "Is that possible?"

"I don't know."

It looks like he's about to say something else, but just then the door swings open and with a flourish, Brainy comes to stand beside them, speaking in that stilted way of his. "J'onn, I need your help." And glancing Kara's way, before bluntly relaying, "Oh Kara you're hurt."

Wiping the blood off her arm, and tears from her cheeks, Kara shakes her head, "I was. But I'm fine now. Do you know where Alex is?"

Brainy looks at her, calculatingly for a brief moment before answering, "Yes. She was tracking down Benjamin Lockwood."

Kara straightened in her seat, whispering, "She's going to get herself killed."

J'onn moved closer, meaning to rest a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her as he implores, "Kara, don't do this."

But Kara ignores him. Doesn't even bother to say goodbye before she's taking off at superspeed and soaring into the air to find her sister and keep her safe.

With the two men now alone, Brainy turns his gaze back to J'onn, folding his hands behind his back, calmly stating, "Now, I could use your help finding some aliens."

* * *

Nadya hovered for a long moment, glaring down the dimly lit hall where she could see Lex silhouetted by a lamp. Finally, she allowed her heavy boots to touch down before approaching him slowly. She crossed her arms across her chest, hiding her bandaged hands, and announced, "Kara Danvers got away, I failed you," voice low and measured.

Lex turned around, that smarmy smile on his face and he took a single step closer, "Oh, ryzhaya doch you could never fail me."

Nadya's brow bunched together in confusion, "You asked me to kill her.

"You made her bleed. _Made her human_," his manic smile turned her stomach. "But still I should have known kryptonite alone could never kill Kara Danvers. Her heart, however, makes her weaker than kryptonite ever could." He reaches into his interior jacket pocket and presents her with a photo of Eliza Danvers. "Go and finish what we started. _And then America will kneel before us._"

Nadya forces herself to take the glossy paper, to only glance at it for a few seconds, before standing up straighter. She forces herself not to react. Not to snap his neck here and now as he threatens the life of Kara's mother. Instead, she merely about faces and makes her way back the way she came before taking off into the air yet again.

The flight from Kaznia to the US does little to clear her head. Instead of following her orders and immediately heading to Midvale, she lands in her apartment. The one Lex set her up with to spy on Kara Danvers and learn by watching. She takes quick stock of the area. It has gone through many changes as her allegiance has shifted. It still eerily resembled Kara's apartment across the way, with a few wigs and weapons scattered amongst. She'd not so accidentally taken Kara's soft red blanket that day she read her journal and never returned the outfit she wore to meet Lena, it was neatly folded somewhere, stolen glasses perched on top. Nadya paced back and forth in the open space. There was no bed. Just a mattress on pallets. Not much furniture at all, a desk, a floor-length mirror and a rack holding a sparse amount of clothing.

She fumbled through her pockets to find her phone, ripping off the wig as she dials one of the only two numbers programmed in the memory. She continued to pace as the line rings and rings and _rings_. Until, finally, Nadya hears the line connect!

"Kara! He wants me to pose as you again," her voice is quaking with an emotion that Kara can't quite place.

"Okay, sure, what's the plan?" Her calm question is met with silence until Kara prompts the other to speak with a firm call of her name.

Nadya takes a deep breath before explaining in a soft voice, "I am to go to your Mother's home in Midvale. And convince her to call Alex and invite her over, knowing that you will overhear it all. And when you arrive, I am to kill them, before I kill you."

Kara's heart stutters. It's not a threat, she knows this of course because Nadya is on their side. But knowing that this is Lex Luthor's plan, that he wishes to _use _her family and harm them to get to her, turns her blood cold. Then it begins to boil.

"Kara?" The way Nadya whispers her name draws the heroine back to the present moment.

Kara clears her throat. "I'm here."

"I do not know what to do, Kara." Not following through with a direct order could blow their entire secret agent operation. But she does not wish harm on Kara or her adoptive mother, or Alex.

"Where are you now?"

"My apartment. Lex believes I am on my way to Midvale. I am to tell him when the mission is complete. Kara," her voice is firm, yet strained, "He desires proof of your death if circumstances allow it."

Kara swallows thickly, pushing her glasses up so that she can rub at her eyes. "Okay. Let me gather Alex and Lena and we will rendezvous at your apartment to hash this out."

Ever the soldier, Nadya's response is a clipped, "Rodger," before hanging up. And Kara is left to gather the rest of the troops, so to say.

With a counter to Lex's plan being set in motion, Nadya has stopped pacing. She angles her head, peering out the window across the road to longingly gaze at Kara's apartment. It's empty, but it looks like a _home_. Somewhere that a person lives and is happy and content. She glances around her own apartment and wonders if they will think it is worthy of being called a home too.

* * *

thank you all for reading! i apologize again for not posting this here as soon as it was done! i hope y'all enjoyed it. follow me on Tumblr Fever-Induced for potential updates sometimes with the hashtag - #my writing updates


End file.
